


Horny on main

by UnderZeWeather



Series: AU Jam [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Camboy Keith (Voltron), Camboy Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Secret Crush, Secret Identity, Size Queen Lance (Voltron), dick piercing, horny and stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24925834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderZeWeather/pseuds/UnderZeWeather
Summary: Lance is pretty, young, and struggling slightly to make money. Camming part time under his alias OceanQueen5 helps pay the bills.Keith is a bored artist that mainly takes nudes and videos of himself jerking off for the ego boost. People love the artistic shots of RedDesert.One DM later and the two are instantly drawn to each other... but both are a little iffy about showing their faces to each other.
Relationships: Adam/Curtis/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: AU Jam [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893274
Comments: 40
Kudos: 223





	1. Send nudes

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in Strawberry and Blueberry Jam under Camboys AU. Kudos and comment when you can. Enjoy :D

Today had been extremely stressful for Lance. His part time job fucking sucked. His asshole boss put him on drive through. Their drive through sucked and it was a literal crapshoot if anyone actually got the right order. Which meant that Lance got screamed at a lot. He even got a soda thrown at him and became all gross and sticky. It was annoying as fuck, but Lance couldn’t do shit. He was a shit out of luck college student that couldn’t just quit. It sucked. It sucked a fat one. 

But Lance had one small piece of solace. That would be within the four walls of his bedroom. It was his special place. His little piece of heaven. Why might that be? Well, Lance was a lot of things. He was; a proud bisexual man, had a sexy body, was a wizard with his camera, and was a huge pervert.

So, he combined his hobbies and became a cam boy. He wasn’t a virgin when he started. He knew what he was all about. He quickly found his niche in the queer porn community… Lance was a size queen. The thicker the toys the better. He had a lot of loyal followers that loved to paypal him some cash when he needed some money to get him through the week. 

He only did it occasionally, so it wasn’t a steady stream of income, plus he was pretty sure his poor ass would not be able to take him doing what he did every week. If he did that then he was pretty sure he would get very well acquainted with the local ER. He’d end up on an askreddit thread where some poor ER worker talks about the weirdo that shoved a pickle jar up their ass.

On the days when he decided not to be a masochist, Lance would hop onto his second account, OceanQueen5, the account he made specifically for more NSFW activities. He mostly followed other people in the queer porn community, and one person he really liked to follow was a man called RedDesert. 

Like Lance, the man never showed his face on camera, but damn he looked fine. Soft skin, toned muscles, and best of all he had a pierced dick. Something that Lance absolutely adored. Lance had never been with a man with a dick piercing before but damn he wanted to. Also, RedDesert actually lived in a desert and was an exhibitionist. It made Lance’s little pervy heart flutter.

They had exchanged DMs a few times and kept it relatively professional with Lance reaching out to ask him what camera he used and RedDesert asking what program they used for editing their videos. It was a lot of fun and eventually they both did a little casual flirting here and there.

Lance’s heart fluttered in excitement when he saw that RedDesert posted a new video. Well, at least a preview. A nice torso shot of them sitting by a campfire with their pants riding just a little too low. The tease only went as far as to start to unzip his pants before the video ended and he was blocked off by a paywall.

Lance sighed in frustration and instantly messaged his pervy friend.

**OceanQueen5**  
_YOU COCK TEASE!_

**RedDesert**  
_I take it you saw the preview?_

**OceanQueen5**  
_HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME PAY FOR HOT VIDEOS OF YOU JACKING IT OFF!_

**RedDesert**  
_Rough day at work?_

**OceanQueen5**  
_Yes :(_

**RedDesert**  
_Sorry bro. But I gotta pay my bills somehow. Put your ass away. No video exchange tonight._

**OceanQueen5**  
_BUT RED!!! I’M DYING FROM BLUE BALLS!!!_

**RedDesert**  
_Come on DramaQueen5. We both know you still need to rest your ass after sticking five strings of anal beads up your ass._

**OceanQueen5**  
_Firstly, how dare you call me a drama queen. Secondly, it was six strings. Get your facts straight._  
_Hee, straight._  
_Anyway, if you send me your new video I’ll make you a special private video. Anything you want to see cutie?_

**RedDesert**  
_Sorry babe. If you paid for the video you would have seen that I busted one hell of a nut and am completely spent. No way I can rub another one out for a while. I’m actually gonna hit the hay._

**OceanQueen5**  
_Fine. I’ll go and jerk off to some of your free stuff._

**RedDesert**  
_Night._

**OceanQueen5**  
_You’re still a jerk though. I got some new toys I’m gonna try next week. Some really good stuff. Stuff from my wish list. I know you’ve seen it! You bought me some of that really fancy lube I can’t get in my state!_  
_..._  
_Bitch! Don’t ignore me!_  
_Fine!_  
_..._  
_..._  
_Dick_  
_..._  
_..._  
_..._  
_Night_

***

Keith had been a freelance artist for years, but it didn’t really pay the bills. Honestly he was just doing what were originally tasteful nudes to see if he had an eye for photography. It was passable and he started to post a few pics of himself online. He got a lot of positive feedback that really stroked his ego. It kind of just naturally progressed until he eventually had a side hustle as a cam boy.

Being a freelance artist he was able to spend a good chunk of time doing consistent uploads to keep his follower count relatively stable. It was good. For the first time in years he was able to have a stable income. He considered maybe actually doing porn, but he didn’t really know anyone that would be interested in screwing around, especially since most of his fan base loved him for his exhibitionism. 

Every once in a while he would check his DMs for his porn account to see if anyone was asking for anything specific. He always had a small handful of people asking for different locations and places. Most of the people DMing him were hitting on him and trying to hook up. Though a few months ago he got an interesting DM from someone called OceanQueen5. His message was so odd and sweet that Keith couldn’t help but save it.

**OceanQueen5**  
_Hi, sorry if this sounds weird but what camera do you use?_  
_Like, I can’t afford a good camera or anything so I’m using my phone._  
_We’re kind of in the same line of work if you catch my drift._  
_Sorry if that sounds weird_  
_You’re really handsome btw_  
_If it’s too weird for you to answer I understand._  
_Good luck with your job, if you consider this your job. idk_

It was so weird. Keith assumed that OceanQueen5 was a woman. Not his cup of tea, but he was pleasantly surprised to see that they were a guy. A very cute guy that was obviously just starting out on his cam boy career. But it was clear this wasn’t the first time he was sticking a thick dildo up his ass. It became very obvious that the Queen part in his handle meant size queen.

After snooping around a bit Keith messaged OceanQueen5 back and they talked a little about cameras and video recording software. Keith was impressed with how well they were versed with that kind of stuff. He almost wanted to ask OceanQueen5 if they were some film major or if they edited videos for a living, but he kept to professional and just stuck to keeping the conversations about the more editorial aspects of being a cam boy.

He was surprised with how easy they were to talk to. Not once had OceanQueen5 ever tried to get all perverted with him. Which was nice. On this account he hadn’t been able to talk to someone for more than a month before things turned south and they started to send unsolicited dick pics. He might be a cam boy, but unless Keith asked for them he didn’t want them.

Then one night after Keith had finished a relatively ambitious piece of art for a client he checked his phone and was happy to see that OceanQueen5 was doing a live stream, though he was a little shocked by what he had called it; **Emergency Livestream. Need $$$ for medical bills**

He quickly hopped onto the live stream and scrolled through the chat. When he got to the start of it he felt slightly relieved that the medical bills weren’t his, but apparently mum had breast cancer and was trying to raise money to help her with her chemo treatment. He was about halfway to his goal, but he had been streaming for a while and he was probably going to quit soon. He’d only made about a third of his target goal.

Keith could understand why he wasn’t going to hit that goal. They didn’t have the follower count for it. They were inconsistent with uploads and livestreams. Keith made note of how much they needed and checked his own bank account. He had more than enough to cover what they were asking for. He just sighed and sent them the money a few minutes after the live stream ended. 

About thirty seconds later he got DMs from OceanQueen5.

**OceanQueen5**  
_ASvDGSUDGAVAYVYAVYG_

**RedDesert**  
_I take it my payment went through?_

**OceanQueen5**  
_THIS IS TOO MUCH!!!_  
_HOW DO YOU HAVE THIS KIND OF MONEY?!_  
_TAKE IT BACK!_

**RedDesert**  
_Nah._  
_You just take care of your mum. Okay?_

**OceanQueen5**  
_But this is so much!_  
_I can’t take all this from one person!_  
_Want a private video?_

**RedDesert**  
_Didn’t you practically shove a football up your ass tonight?_  
_If you want to make me happy just give your ass a rest._

**OceanQueen5**  
_But… So much money..._  
_And it wasn’t a football._  
_If I shoved that up my ass I think I’d become a legend only whispered about at the hospital_

**RedDesert**  
_Well if you want to do something for me, send me some photos of your ass in that light blue thong. The lacey one._  
_Send me five and I’ll consider us even ;)_

**OceanQueen5**  
_Consider it done._  
_But you’re gonna have to wait until tomorrow_  
_That one is in the wash lmao_

And that was the start of them quickly starting to talk more about their personal lives. Keith asked OceanQueen5 how their mum was and OceanQueen5 was happy to inform him that the cancer was benign and was responding very well to chemo. OceanQueen5 did ask him if he had a dog or if he was into puppy play because in one video he happened to see a dog’s water bowl.

Keith had a good laugh about it and sent them a photo of his dog, Kosmo. Kosmo was a husky cross something. Keith had no idea what the other thing was but it was big. OceanQueen5 loved him so much and gushed about how he wished he could have a dog in his apartment.

Eventually the two of them became close enough to casually flirt with each other. It was fun and light. Sometimes they would DM each other private nudes and videos if the other felt bold enough to ask for it. Keith quickly learned that OceanQueen5 was a slut for dick piercings and if he was honest, Keith just liked the other’s cute butt. Even more so when he decided to be fancy and wear thongs and thigh high socks.

OcenQueen5 was also damn cute when he was horny and frustrated, like now. He was begging for access to his latest video, which was adorable as fuck. He was probably a total brat in bed too. Especially if his DMs were anything to go by.

About two hours after OceanQueen5 sent him their last text Keith decided to have mercy on them and sent them the video. It was pretty late at night so Keith wasn’t expecting any reply from them anytime soon, so he went to bed.

In the morning when he checked his phone he couldn’t help but laugh when he saw his messages.

**OceanQueen5**  
_YOU!_  
_SON_  
_OF_  
_A_  
_BITCH!_  
_You can’t just do this to me so early in the morning!_  
_I have a morning shift today!_

**RedDesert**  
_Love you too_  
.


	2. XXL

Keith sighed heavily as he trudged back into his house to shower. He had decided to do some painting outside for a personal piece, but he Kosmo decided to play and knocked his paint all over himself. Keith had been upset and banished the giant floof back into the house. He was going to go inside and have a shower, but the lighting was really good and he just...

He might have gone and taken a quick photo shoot with his body covered in rainbow paint. It was going to be a bit of a bitch to to clean up, but he thought it turned out pretty well. So he couldn’t get too mad at Kosmo for it.

Once he was clean he pulled on boxers and sat at his computer to edit his photos. Kosmo whined a little and stayed by his feet. Keith just shook his head and patted the floof. “You’re just lucky that you are cute. His phone pinged and he picked it up. It was Shiro.

**Shiro**   
_You all set for coming up this week?_

**Keith**   
_Yep. Kosmo can still come up too right?_

**Shiro**   
_Yeah. Adam and Curtis love Kosmo_

**Keith**   
_K._   
_Hope you don’t mind me bringing my drawing stuff_

**Shiro**   
_Go ahead._   
_Glad your freelance stuff is working out for you_   
_See you Sunday_

**Keith**   
_See you Sunday_

Poor Keith. He didn’t have the heart to tell him that his freelance work was quickly becoming his side hustle for his main camboy gig. Knowing Shiro, he wouldn’t be angry if he found out, but he would be pretty disappointed and reluctantly supportive. 

He loved driving the two hours into town to hang out with Shiro and his boyfriends. They were great guys. All extremely gay, well, apart from Curtis. He was pretty bisexual. Alone they were a train wreck waiting to happen, but together they were almost one functional adult.

His phone pinged again and he looked down and grinned when he saw it was his online friend, OceanQueen5.

**OceanQueen5**   
_Kill me with a rusty spoon!_

**RedDesert**   
_What happened?_

**OceanQueen5**   
_You know how I posted that video using that XXL Black dildo last night?_

**RedDesert**   
_..._   
_You shoved what up you ass?_

**OceanQueen5**   
_Not the point._   
_Point is, I shoved an XXL Black dildo up my ass_   
_My butt hurts :(_

**RedDesert**   
_F_

Keith just shook his head and went back to editing. OceanQueen5 was a lunatic. Hell, he was a sexy beast and Keith loved his enthusiasm. However, Keith did feel like he needed to remind them to not do anything stupid and hurt themselves. He was pretty sure they would have ended up in the ER a few times if Keith didn’t tell him to rest his ass for a few days after getting off. 

He suddenly got a stream of quick texts in succession. 

**OceanQueen5**   
_But my boss is making me do drive through again!_   
_I wanna sit down!_   
_But it hurts when I sit down!_   
_Everything is pain!_   
_Life is not fair!_   
_:(_

**RedDesert**   
_F_

**OceanQueen5**   
_Is that all you gotta say to me?_

**RedDesert**   
_What am I meant to do?_   
_Massage your butt?_

**OceanQueen5**   
_I would pay for the honour_   
_My poor broke ass would pay anything for those hands of your to squeeze my glutes_

**RedDesert**   
_But if you’re broke how would you pay?_

**OceanQueen5**   
_I’m pretty sure you’d find a way to get some generous compensation._   
_;3_

Keith could feel his face heating up like crazy. OceanQueen5 had one hell of a cute ass. If he was being honest he wouldn’t mind hooking up with him at some point. But neither had any idea where the other lived. OceanQueen5 could live over the other side of the country, or even the world.

**RedDesert**   
_Look, I’m a decent size, but I’m honest enough to know I’m not packing anything close to the things you’re used to._

**OceanQueen5**   
_Honey, I don’t care if your dick isn’t as thick as a steroid gym rat’s torso_   
_I’m just a slut for the stretch_   
_Sex is a totally different matter._   
_As long as you’re not a selfish lover I am happy enough to go down with anyone._

**RedDesert**   
_Really?_

**OceanQueen5**   
_lmao, yeah._   
_I like big dildos but when it comes to real people I like guys that take the time to know how to make me feel good._   
_Not like, one and done kind of deal_

Keith was a little surprised to hear that, but then again OceanQueen5 might have just been acting all bratty and stuff. He didn’t really know. He sighed and shook his head. Though he kind of pegged OceanQueen5 as a bit of a masochist with maybe a daddy kink? He did call him daddy once. He had the texts to prove it.

**OceanQueen5**   
_What about you?_   
_What do you look for in a partner?_   
_You want someone to share your passion for exibitionisim?_

**RedDesert**   
_Well I guess? It would be nice._

**OceanQueen5**   
_Always wanted to try something a little outside ;3_

Keith’s heart started hammering in his chest. Was this flirting or some kind of booty call? OceanQueen5 seemed like the kind of person that would do that. But they didn’t know where he lived. Did this mean they were going to meet up? Was this it?

**RedDesert**   
_Oh?_

**OceanQueen5**   
_Yep_   
_g2g I gotta get back to work_

Keith put his phone down and slumped in his chair. They certainly were something. If he ever really met them in person he’d probably have a melt down. He sighed and looked through the photos he had taken earlier. Well if OceanQueen5 could get him all flustered with some words then Keith sure as hell would get him flustered with one picture. A really good one.

***

Lance hated everything. His ass hurt, Hunk couldn’t pick him up from work because he was working. Pidge didn’t drive, and he didn’t have money for the bus, so had to walk home. Walking home fucking sucked. He hated it. He was just going to go home and stay in bed. He wasn’t going to get up until it stopped feeling like someone was stabbing him in the ass.

He made it about halfway home before he had to pause and lean against a wall. He made himself a promise, no more sticking XXL dildos up his ass when he is working the next day. When he got home he was going to stick a bag of ice on his ass.

He heard a car horn beep next to him and he looked over at a car that had pulled up next to him. It was his neighbour, Adam. The man lived next door to him with his two boyfriends; Shiro, and Curtis. He and his housemates were on friendly terms and sometimes barbequed together.

The man waved over at him and Lance walked over. “Hey Adam. What’s up?”

“I was heading home and I saw you. Are you okay? You’re kind of…”

“I was a dumb ass and slipped down the last few bottom steps and hurt my tailbone. Hunk could drop me off but U had to walk home.”

“Rough. Want a lift?”

“You are an angel.” He climbed in and cringed a little when he sat down. He needed ice.

Thankfully Adam could always distract him with conversation. Apparently Shiro’s brother was coming to town on Sunday for a week with his dog. “He’s a bit of a moody guy, but once he warms up to you he’s really nice.”

“Cool. What’s his name?”

“Keith.”

Lance nodded a little. “Cool. Well I’m a friendly guy. So I’ll make him feel welcome.”

They pulled into Adam’s driveway and Lance quickly thanked him and hobbled back to his house and grabbed an ice pack. He crawled back to bed, laid on his stomach, put the bag on his ass, and started to scroll through his phone. 

His eyes instantly lit up when he saw that RedDesert sent him a photo. He quickly opened it and couldn’t help but drool. RedDesert was outside in what might have been his backyard, and he was covered in extremely runny rainbow paint running down his sexy body, dripping down his hips and thighs. The paint was also running over his cock and dripping off his cockring.

**OceanQueen5**   
_I hate you so fucking much right now._

**RedDesert**   
_You know you love it_

**OceanQueen5**  
 _I do but fuck you_  
.


	3. Surprise pupper

Lance was feeling inspired one late evening. He wanted to do a sexy video of himself, just shaking his ass in that nice pair of thigh high blue socks and that pretty lace blue thong that RedDesert loved so much. He chuckled a little at the thought. He really loved playing it up for RedDesert. He was a cute guy, from what he could tell, and he had a nice looking dick. But if someone called him out on wearing blue too much he could just say it was part of his ocean aesthetic.

Speaking of aesthetics, Lance had started to become a little more ambitious and decided to start showing his face in his videos, to a degree. Lance had bought himself some ocean themed cloth face masks, some aqua contacts, and a shoulder length dark blue wig. He also did some mascara and eyeshadow to make himself look as different as possible from his usual self. And after running his voice through a voice modulator, no one would be able to tell who he was.

He loved it. He took a few photos of himself in his new outfit on Saturday night and posted them to his account. He mostly got lots of positive feedback. People calling him cute and sexy. Some people slid into his DMs and hit on him. Usual stuff. But Lance was a little sad that RedDesert didn’t hit him up straight away. He gave it a cute caption and everything! _Feeling cute and horny. Might do some stretching today. Who doesn’t love a good stretch?_

After waiting around for an hour to see if RedDesert would message him and tell him how cute he looked, Lance decided to just do some simple videos. Nothing crazy. Just a few videos of himself teasing his puckered hole with an average sized dildo, and slowly worked up to a large one and teased himself until he came.

He checked over the videos and happily uploaded them. Half an hour later a familiar handle popped up in Lance’s DMs. He grinned and happily flopped onto his bed and opened it up.

**RedDesert**   
_You dye your hair blue?_

Lance was rendered speechless. What the hell was that? What kind of comment was that? He made himself all cute and sexy and RedDesert didn’t even tell him he was hot. He wore the thong that he really liked too.

**OceanQueen5**   
_It’s a wig._   
_..._   
_Nothing else?_

**RedDesert**   
_Are you wearing contacts?_

**OceanQueen5**   
_I don’t feel cute anymore_   
_:(_

**RedDesert**   
_Sorry Ocean._   
_I’m not horny tonight. I’ve been packing my stuff most of the day and worrying that I didn’t pack all my stuff._

**OceanQueen5**   
_???_   
_What happened?_   
_Are you getting evicted?!_   
_RED?!_

**RedDesert**   
_Visiting family for the week._   
_Staying with them too._

**OceanQueen5**   
_Good! You scared me!_   
_So… I’m not getting dick pics this week?_

**RedDesert**   
_Probably not._   
_But I did queue a few dozen pics and three videos for the week_

**OceanQueen5**   
_You are the best babe!_   
_Wait..._   
_There’s a paywall, isn’t there?_

**RedDesert**   
_Only on one of the videos._   
_Everything else is free_

**OceanQueen5**   
_Le sigh..._   
_Fine._   
_Still wanna talk this week?_   
_Like, if you have some down time._

**RedDesert**   
_I’d like that_

**OceanQueen5**   
_:D_   
_Yay!_   
_Friendship!_

**RedDesert**   
_Apparently so._   
_Gonna go to bed now._   
_Gotta get up early tomorrow_   
_Oh, Ocean?_

**OceanQueen5**   
_Yeah?_

**RedDesert**   
_You looked really cute in your photos and video._

***

The next day Lance decided to tease RedDesert some more. He did put him in a good mood after telling him he was cute. He sent him a pic of a bright blue butt plug and told him he’d be wearing it all week. Probably wouldn’t actually do that, but at least for a few hours. It wasn’t super huge, but it was large enough to make him feel full. 

He didn’t expect RedDesert to message him back until later that night. He was probably on the road or already with family. They didn’t really talk much about family. Lance had told them that his mama did have breast cancer, and he offhandedly mentioned he had lots of siblings. RedDesert didn’t really talk too much about family, though he did mention a few times that he had an older brother.

Lance shrugged and went about his life. He went down to the kitchen and happily saw that Hunk was cooking breakfast. “Hey Lance. You want your eggs sunny side up or scrambled?”

“Surprise me. Did you get the mail yet?”

“Nope. Can you?”

“On it.” Lance happily walked down to get the mail. When he got outside he sighed happily and stretched in the early morning air. It was nice. He loved it. If he didn’t have a butt plug in his ass he wouldn’t run around the block that morning since it was such a nice day.

He grabbed the mail from the mailbox and looked through it to see if anything for him. Most of it was junk mail. He was about to head back inside when he noticed a large red pick up truck in Adam’s driveway.

Lance raised an eyebrow and walked over to the fence to get a better look at it. When he was a few feet away from the fence a huge husky popped their head over the fence. “BOOF!!!”

“Fuck!” Lance jumped back in shock, groaning a little when his butt plug shifted inside him and lightly poked his prostate. 

“Heel!” Called his neighbour. The one and only Takashi Shirogane. One of Adam’s boyfriend’s. Yes one. They guy was lucky enough to have two boyfriends. Lance couldn’t even get one. The world was not fair. Shiro walked over to Lance and the dog. “Sorry about that Lance. Heel.”

The dog huffed and sat next to Shiro. They did not look amused.

Lance shrugged. “It’s fine. Didn’t think you guys had a dog or a truck?”

“Oh that’s my brother’s so’s the dog.” Shiro patted the husky’s head. “You’re not bad around big dogs are you?”

“No, they just surprised me… So your brother is Keith, right? Adam mentioned him to me the other day.”

Shiro smiled. “Yeah. That’s him. I think he said he’s going to have a power nap before doing anything. So guess who has to take this guy out for a walk?” He put a leash on the dog and their tail started wagging so fast it looked like a blur. “See you around Lance.”

“Okay. See you around Shiro.” He waved off the hella sexy older man as he took off jogging down the road with an overly excited husky that was practically dancing next to him the whole time.

The dog was cute. Shiro was cute. He sighed heavily and looked through his mail again. He wondered if Keith was as cute as Shiro? If he was cute then maybe he would try hitting on him. There was always a chance that he could be gay or bi.

He went back inside and dropped the junk mail on the counter. For some reason Hunk liked to look through it, especially if there were magazines on electronics. Lance carefully sat at the table and ate his breakfast.

“What was that yelling about?” Asked Hunk.

“Oh, remember how I mentioned that Shiro’s brother was staying with them?”

“Yeah?”

“Well he has a huge husky that decided to say hi to me. Scared me a little.” Said Lance. “Friendly pupper though.”

“Aw, that’s nice. So you met Keith?”

Lance shook his head. “Nah, Shiro said he was taking a nap. Should see him later today though. Maybe? Hope he’s as cute as Shiro is though…”

Hunk sighed and shook his head. “Please keep it in your pants.” He pleaded. “Just… We don’t need three buff looking guys trying to break your back because you started something.”

“Hey, I’m not that dumb.” Whined Lance. “Anyway, are you working today?”

“Yep. Dinner sifts all month.”

“Fun. Good luck with that buddy. I’ll do my best to keep myself entertained.” He shifted slightly and felt his butt plug lightly poke at his prostate. Yeah, he knew how to keep himself entertained for a few nights.

***

Keith let out a cry when Kosmo decided to run into Keith’s small room and jump on him, instantly waking him, crushing all of his organs, and trying to force all his organs out of his body like a tube of toothpaste. Kosmo didn’t seem to care. He nuzzled into him and licked his face.

With a mighty groan, Keith managed to push the big dog off him. They were still wagging their tail like a mad dog. “... Why are you like this? How are you not tired? Didn’t Shiro take you for a run? Why are…?” He looked down at Kosmo’s leash and saw Shiro’s prosthetic arm clenching one end and dragging along the ground. Very much not attached to Shiro. “... What did you do?”

Moments later Curtis walked into the room and picked the arm off the leash. “Gonna give this back to Shiro.”

“Thanks…” Keith stayed sitting on the bed for a few minutes before he got up and went to get a coffee. Kosmo happily followed him out to the kitchen where Shiro was glaring at his prosthetic arm with malice. “What did Kosmo do to you anyway?”

Shiro sighed. “One of the straps was a little loose but the other was starting to fray. Kosmo got excited when we got back onto the street and he just took off… Taking my arm with him…”

“... Do you want me to pay for that?” 

“Nah, it’s all good.” Said Shiro. “Curtis is going to help me out with it.”

“Okay.” Keith made himself a coffee and sighed contently when he tasted that bitter bean water. He drank his drink and watched as Curtis helped Shiro out with his arm. Adam had work today while Curtis was working afternoons. Shiro had the day off.

After a few minutes Shiro had his arm back on his body and he was happy again. He and Curtis shared a kiss, which Keith was obliged to gag at. While the two of them shared their mushy couple stuff Keith sipped his coffee and looked through his phone. Ocean had sent him a photo.

He honestly probably shouldn’t have clicked on it while he was in his brother’s kitchen, but it was practically reflex at this point. He was greeted with a bright blue butt plug happily squeezed between Ocean’s plump cheeks. The tip was just poking the rim of his puckered hole. _Consider this the last pic of my ass you’re getting this week. Gonna be wearing this one all week until you start DMing me nudes again._ Keith drank a bit too much coffee and burnt his mouth. He cringed but the pain was enough to stop his dick from twitching in interest.

“Are you okay there?” Asked Curtis as he walked past him. He filled up a bowl of water and put it on the ground for Kosmo.

“Burnt my mouth a little…” He muttered. “Damn hot coffee.”

Curtis chuckled a little and went to grab himself some cereal. “Be careful with that. How’s life off in the middle of nowhere?”

Keith shrugged. “I like my privacy. You know us artistic types. We love our isolation.”

“True… But things are going well?” Asked Curtis. “Your work isn’t very… It isn't a stable income…”

“It’s cool. I have a few people that really like what I do and they commission a few pieces a month.” Said Keith. “I don’t spend my money the second I get it. I have a few thousand in savings for when things get really rough.”

“Okay… As long as you are sure.”

“I’m sure. Thanks… I’m going to drink this outside.”

Curtis shrugged. “Whatever. Don’t leave the mug outside.”

Keith nodded and walked out with Kosmo following right behind him. The dog was always super excited about going to new places, but was the biggest baby and stuck to the people he knew like glue. He watched his dog sniff around the yard.

Keith leaned against the side of his truck and closed his eyes. It would be nice spending a week here. Sure it was peaceful out in the middle of nowhere, but it was a different kind of peaceful here. He might not be able to do much in the way of his more nsfw content, but he didn’t mind. This week wasn’t about sex and chasing tail. It was about relaxing, recharging and-

“BOOF!!!” Kosmo thundered past Keith and jumped over the fence. There was a terrified shriek followed by a thud and excited barks and woofs. 

Keith quickly ran around to the neighbours yard and saw that Kosmo had pinned down a neighbour. “Shit!” He quickly yanked Kosmo off the man. “I am so, so sorry! My dog is an idiot! Harmless, but an idiot!”

Their neighbour slowly sat up, and Keith’s heart stopped in his chest. The neighbour should not have looked as cute as they did after getting tackled by a husky. His soft brown hair was in a mess, plush lips slightly parted and panting, blue eyes slightly hazed and when his eyes drifted lower… That ass. Okay, fuck it. If this guy was single, into guys, and not pissed off at him for getting tackled by his dog then Keith was going to at least get his number.

“A-are you okay?” Asked Keith. “Let me help you up-” He reached out to help him up, but they slapped his hand away.

“N-no.” They said quickly. “I’m fine. Just… Give me a moment… I um… I fucked up my back earlier this week so it’s gonna take a while for me to get up…” He lied back down and rolled onto his back. He still looked damn hot even though they had a grass stain on their shirt. “So… You must be Keith, huh?”

“Yeah… Sorry about your back.”

The man hummed a little and drummed his fingers on his chest. “It’s fine… So, I’m Lance. Your dog is a fucking nightmare.”

“... He just gets overly excited.” Said Keith in a wary tone. He wasn’t sure if Lance was just angry that Kosmo tackled him or if he hated dogs in general. “He isn’t normally like this. He’ll calm down in a day or two… Look, I’m sorry about your back. Do you need an ambulance or something?”

“NO!” Yelled Lance quickly. He got up and flinched. “I-I’m fine. Really…” He looked down at his shirt and swore. “Well fuck me then. Guess I’m going to be late and my boss is going to yell at me for having a dirty uniform. Thanks a lot Keith. Way to keep your fucking dog undercontrol.”

“Hey, it was an accident.” Said Keith. “Kosmo didn’t-”

“No. Just… Just shut up…” Grumbled Lance. They just looked miserable as they walked past Keith muttering something about today going to be a shitty day for him too. Keith just glared at Kosmo for cockblocking him. Kosmo peed in Lance’s bushes.

***

Keith still felt bad about Kosmo tackling Lance, and not just because he was instantly cockblocked and getting into that cute boy’s pants was now forbidden, but Kosmo had obviously hurt him. He felt shitty. Hanging out with Shiro and his boyfriends for the rest of the day was kind of nice, but that night when he was all alone he couldn’t help but text Ocean. 

**RedDesert**   
_How was your day?_

**OceanQueen5**   
_Eventful._   
_I didn’t realise that putting a butt plug in my ass would instantly make me a target for the universe_

**RedDesert**   
_Oh?_   
_Something bad happen?_

**OceanQueen5**   
_I could only wear it for half a day before I had to take it out_

**RedDesert**   
_Can’t even keep a promise for a day?_

**OceanQueen5**   
_I know._   
_I am terrible_   
_How is your family?_

**RedDesert**   
_Everything’s good with them_   
_Saw a cute guy_   
_But I think I did something to really piss him off_   
_I’m not a people person..._

**OceanQueen5**   
_What?_   
_You?_   
_Honey you are a smooth talker and a catch_   
_Anyone would love to be with you_   
_Even if it’s just a hookup_   
_Is he straight?_

Keith felt his face heat up a little. Ocean thought way too highly of him. He knew that he was socially inept. He knew he looked handsome, but his personality was awful. If the two of them ever met face to face they would hate him. He was way too introverted. The only way he was able to talk to Ocean the way he did was because it was all via text.

**RedDesert**   
_idk_

**OceanQueen5**   
_I wish I was having boy troubles_   
_The only hot guys I wanna have fun with are already with other people_   
_It has been way too long since I’ve had sex with someone_   
_Dick or pussy is fine with me_   
_:(_

**RedDesert**   
_I live in the middle of nowhere_   
_Finding someone that’s dtf is like finding an ant tooth._   
_Practically unheard of_

**OceanQueen5**   
_Don’t sell yourself short._   
_You’re smart and funny with a smoking hot body_   
_Can’t say shit about your face..._   
_But from what I know about you, you are a real catch._   
_You’ll find someone in no time_   
_And whoever you find is gonna be so lucky to have you_

**RedDesert**   
_You’re such a romantic_

**OceanQueen5**   
_Damn right I am._   
_Now got to sleep._   
_It’s late and I need sleep_   
_Night Red._

**RedDesert**  
 _Night Ocean._  
.


	4. Car ride

How long had it been since Lance had hooked up with someone? Hell, how long had it been since he’d gone on a date with someone? It was probably best not to think about it. It was just depressing at this point. Maybe he could hit RedDesert up and ask him what city he was closest to? Maybe he should start with states? Maybe float around the idea of maybe meeting up if they ever ended up in the same city? He sighed quietly to himself. Maybe he should just get on Grinder again? He wasn’t a huge fan of hookup apps, but when you were horny why not?

He yawned a little and rubbed his eyes when he heard the door to his store open up. He was on the register today. Which was one of the better jobs at the shitty fast food place. Most people were pretty nice and they only got stupid people every once in a while. But things were fine for now.

He was surprised to see Keith walk into his shop. “Hey Keith.”

Keith seemed surprised to see him behind the counter. “Oh, you work here?”

Lance nodded. “Yep. Welcome to Red John’s hamburger shack. What do you want?”

Keith took out his phone and sighed. “It’s a big order. Adam made me come here…”

“Let me guess…” Mused Lance. “One veggie burger meal, extra mayo on the side, chicken burger meal with avocado, double beef burger meal meal with extra cheese, two large chicken caesar salad’s and a pasta salad?”

“... They eat here a lot, huh?”

“Usually once a week.” Lance quickly punched the order in. “You ordering anything for yourself?”

“Um… What would you recommend?”

“Pulled pork burger. If you want it as a meal it’s an extra six bucks.”

“Sure. Kosmo will probably steal a bite from my burger anyway.”

Lance nodded and quickly punched it in and sent it off to get made. Keith paid and Lance gestured to the drinks fridge. “Go ahead and grab four cans of whatever. I’ll stick them in a bag for you if you bring them over.”

“Thanks.” Keith quickly did that and sat down on one of the chairs and cracked open one of the cans he picked out. It was bright purple. Probably the passionfruit one. It was quiet for a few minutes before Keith cleared his throat. “So… Slow day?” 

“Yeah. Lunch rush died down and I’m clocking out after I serve you.” Then he was probably going to go home, have a drink, a bath with all the fancy bath bombs, and maybe take a few videos and pictures playing with himself. Once again nothing super big, but big enough for a bit of a stretch.

“Oh okay… Do you want a lift home?”

“Hmm?”

“I mean, my dog kind of did knock you over and everything… and you said your back hurts… I’d feel bad if you had to walk home and everything.”

Lance was surprised to hear that. “Oh, okay. Thanks… So um… Where do you usually live?”

Keith shrugged. “I live a few hours out of the city. Out in the desert. I’m an artist. Mostly painting. Sometimes sculptures.”

“You’re not pretentious are you?”

“Hopefully not.”

“Isn’t it boring out there?”

Keith shrugged. “I find ways to amuse myself.”

“Like?”

“... I like going for walks and painting takes a lot of time so I’m occupied most of the time.” Said Keith. He drummed his fingers against his leg for a bit and frowned a little. “Yeah, there isn’t too much to do out there. Pretty peaceful though. I like it.”

Lance nodded in agreement. “Yeah, it would be peaceful out there… I’d probably lose my mind though if I lived out there. I need constant attention.” He looked back and started packing Keith’s order into two bags. When he was done he handed it over, clocked out and followed the man to his pick up. They put the food in the back seat and Keith started to drive away

Lance couldn’t really get comfortable. His back and butt hurt still. It was annoying, but it was a dull ache now, but he didn’t mind. If he was honest it was kind of nice. Yeah, Lance knew he had some masochistic tendencies, but that was just him. He didn’t mind. He couldn’t help that he was kinky.

Speaking of kinky… He looked over at Keith and gave him a proper look over. The other day he didn’t get a chance to since he needed to walk to work and he had a butt plug up his ass, and was trying so very hard not to cum when Keith’s dog jumped on him. The fucker practically made his butt plug impale his more prostate. But that was beside the point. Point was, now he could get a good look at Keith.

The man was hot. Could be a top or a bottom. Maybe a switch? He had something that looked like a mullet cut, so maybe he liked getting his hair pulled? Probably into something rough. Maybe he’s a sadist? That would totally work with his masochistic tendencies. But he could be straight… But what straight man has that haircut and fingerless gloves? Not any straight man he knew. Maybe Keith was into bondage? Fuck, he wanted someone to tie him up and fuck him stupid. Just use his ass as a cum dump.

Lance really needed to get laid.

“So mullet...”

“Mullet?”

“You single?”

Keith blushed a little as he gripped the steering wheel. “I um… Why?”

“Making small talk.” Said Lance. “Just wondering if an artist like yourself is able to hold down a significant other?”

“Oh… Well, kind of?”

“Kind of?”

“Yeah…” Keith sighed and frowned. “It’s complicated. We DM nudes to each other every now and then so I guess it’s like friends with benefits but only if those benefits are photos… It isn’t anything serious.”

“... Can I see the nudes?”

“What? No. Fuck off.”

Lance chuckled and leaned back in his chair and grinned at him. “Relax man. You just passed the douchebag test.”

“... The what now?”

“Douchebag test.” Reiterated Lance. “Some guy mentions their significant other sent them nudes. If you ask to see them and the guy shows them or sends them to you, they are a douchebag. If they don’t then they are an alright person. You get it?”

“... Right.” Keith seemed a little skeptical and confused, but he kept driving. “So, what about you? Are you single?”

Lance shrugged. “Perpetually. It has been a few years since I’ve had a girlfriend or a boyfriend… But like, about a year since I’ve hooked up with anyone you?”

Keith sighed dramatically. “Fuck, I haven’t dated anyone since high school… Shit, I haven’t gone and fooled around with any guys in a long, long time either. Not many people wanna come all the way out in the middle of nowhere to hookup.”

“Rough. You said guys right? So you’re gay?”

Keith nodded. “Yeah, and you said girlfriend or boyfriend, right? So you’re bi?”

“Yep. That a problem?”

“What? No. Bi is fine… Um, Curtis is bi.”

Lance chuckled a little. “Yeah. I know. We talk about girls sometimes.”

“Cool.”

“Yeah, have you met Hunk or Pidge yet?”

“Yeah, I met Hunk. Haven’t met Pidge yet.”

Lance nodded a little. “Yeah, they stay over every once in a while. Like we should seriously be charging them for rent.”

Keith chuckled a little as he pulled up in the driveway. “Well thanks.”

“For what? You’re the one that offered me a lift.”

Keith shrugged. “I just liked talking to you… And I still feel guilty about Kosmo jumping on you.”

Lance shrugged. “Think nothing of it. I’m told I have a problem with shutting up… Question about that guy you’re trading nudes with.”

“Look, I’m not a kid. I know what I’m doing. I’m staying safe. Not telling him where I live or anything. He doesn’t even know what my face looks like.”

“What? No. Nothing like that.” Said Lance. “You’re an adult. You do you boo. Reap what you sow and all that. Just gonna ask if you’re serious about them or if it’s just trading nudes?”

“... Well, we do talk every now and then about non sexual stuff, but we probably are just virtual fuck buddies or something like that?”

“What a time to be alive.” Lance got out of the truck. “Well, see you later man. Enjoy your burgers.”

“Later Lance.”

Lance happily walked next door and froze when he saw the stack of boxes on the floor next to the door. He started to get giddy with excitement as he quickly checked over the names on them. Three boxes. All his. Okay, his ass didn’t hurt that much. Tonight he was gonna stream a special unboxing. If he got tipped well maybe he would use some of the stuff he’d been sent.

***

Keith was thankful that Curtis was playing with Kosmo outside when he got back in with all the food. He dumped it on the counter and started to quickly distribute it. “Okay, chicken burger for Shiro, beef for Adam, and veggie for Curtis.”

“Thanks Keith.” Said Adam as he quickly grabbed his food and a bowl for some chicken salad. “I love cheat days.”

Shiro nodded in agreement. “Yep. Now we have to eat fast before Kosmo comes in and decides to eat our food… What did you get for yourself?”

Keith shrugged. “Pulled pork burger. Lance recommended it.”

“Those are good.” Said Adam.

“Yeah.” Keith quickly wolfed down his food and grabbed his can. “I’m going to my room to do some drawing. Send Kosmo in so you guys can eat in peace.”

“Will do.” 

Keith quickly headed back to his room and set himself up to do some digital drawings. He felt good and wanted to do some sketches. As he settled down he got a new notification on his phone, from OceanQueen5. It wasn’t a private DM but a general one to everyone following him.

_Some cuties out there bought me some stuff off my wish list! So tonight I’ll do an unboxing. Bring your wallets. I’ll show them off for free but if you want me to demonstrate them I’m gonna need some persuasion ;3_

Keith groaned when he read that. Ocean was such a fucking tease. Such a fucking brat. He damn well knew he said he wasn’t going to be sending him nudes this week, but now he was totally trying to tease them out of him. Okay, he might be a little full of himself thinking that Ocean was doing this specifically for him, but a horny man can dream, right?

**RedDesert**   
_Really Ocean? Really?_

**OceanQueen5**   
_I have no idea what you are talking about._

**RedDesert**   
_Don’t play dumb._   
_You’re totally doing an unboxing so I’ll send you nudes._

**OceanQueen5**   
_Depends_

**RedDesert**   
_On what?_

**OceanQueen5**   
_Is it working?_

**RedDesert**   
_Oh no, you’re not getting me to admit anything_   
_Not going to stroke your ego_

**OceanQueen5**   
_Oh boo_   
_You’re no fun._   
_..._   
_So..._   
_You’re gonna be there right?_

**RedDesert**   
_Maybe._   
_Might have bought you something._

**OceanQueen5**   
_OMG!!!_   
_RED!!!_   
_YOU SPOIL ME TOO MUCH!!!_   
_OMG!!!_   
_You have to be there!_   
_And text me when I take it out so I can put on a big show!_   
_Might need you to help me give some instructions on how to use it ;3_   
_Unless you sent me more fancy lube_   
_I already know how to use that_

**RedDesert**   
_Not lube this time_

**OceanQueen5**   
_Oh, now you have to watch!_

**RedDesert**   
_If I have time I will_

**OceanQueen5**   
_I’ll be waiting for you Red <3 <3 <3 _

Keith blushed a little and sighed as he read over their DMs again. Ocean always started his streams late. If he calculated it correctly, then the stream would start a few hours after dinner. He could watch it if he said he was tired and snuck off to his room. He really wanted to see Ocean use the toy he bought him off his wish list. Though he didn’t think that Ocean would get it when he was at Shiro’s.


	5. Livestream

After a wonderfully warm bath and some sweet time prepping his butt for the night ahead. It was going to be fun. Lance always enjoyed it when someone sent him anything. He had a short wish list of stuff that he thought was interesting, or stuff he knew he couldn’t afford. He always felt special when he got something from his fans. It made him feel appreciated.

He did his hair and makeup, making himself look exceptionally cute. He even put on some bright blue lipstick too, even though that was going to get covered up by his ocean themed face mask. Knowing that RedDesert might be on that night, he wore bright blue fingerless lace gloves, a pretty blue garter belt, pretty nylon stockings and a cute lace thong. Red always complimented him a lot when he wore lots of lace.

He smiled and looked at himself in the mirror and marveled at his appearance. He looked cute but it could be better. He looked through his desk drawer and found what he was looking for. He had honestly just bought these on a whim. Ocean themed nipple pasties. It was mostly shells and starfish. He peeled off two starfish and carefully stuck them to his chest.

When he decided he looked presentable enough he got onto his computer and made sure his voice changer was working. He made his voice just that little bit more femainine and stereotypically gay sounding. The people that watched him ate that shit up. It was part of the attraction. 

He happily sent out a notification that he was going to start in five minutes. He took the time to pee one more time, grab a bottle of water out of the fridge and quadruple check to make sure no one could see anything that could identify him. There wasn’t.

When he was sure everything was ready, he happily sat on the floor and started. He was very pleased to see he already had a small audience of about twenty. He happily batted his eyelashes at the camera.

“Hey everyone. I’m really excited you could join me on my live stream tonight.” He almost purred. “So before we get unboxing, how about we talk a little. Don’t worry. No more than about five minutes. Just so any straggles can catch up.” 

He looked at the chat window and grinned when he saw people were already complimenting him on his looks. Telling him he looked so pretty and asking for a full body shot. They’d get a good look at his body later.

**Awesome_Username**   
_What did you get up to today cutie?_

Lance hummed happily as he read through the messages. “Mostly work. My boss is an asshole. But let’s face it, most bosses are.”

**JajaBonks**   
_You into oral?_

“Yeah, I like oral.” Said Lance. “I kind of like how dizzy I get when I’m choking on a thick one. I guess I kind of like a bit of autoerotic asphyxiation?” He giggled. “I’m a kinky kind of guy. Can’t help it. I wish I had someone to fill me up with their cock and cum in me. Love getting my dick sucked too.”

**Yeetus_DaFoetus**   
_Ever thought about finding a Dom or a Sugar Daddy? Maybe just a Daddy? ;)_

Lance shook his head. “Nice idea and all… But not really. Despite being hornier than a jackrabbit in Spring, I’m a little picky with who I fuck… And no I’m not picky about dick size. It’s a personality thing.” Lance hummed happily and flipped some of the wig hair off his shoulder. “I’m not the same person off camera as I am on camera. I got responsibilities and can’t just be a hot guy’s dick warmer all day every day… Though that does sound fun…”

**Nixnoxnux**   
_Sit on my face._

“Only if you don’t have facial hair.” Said Lance with a grin. “Sorry guys, bit it tickles too much and it totally kills the mood for me.” He looked around for his scissors and picked up, pulling over the smaller of the three boxes. He was about to start opening them when he glanced at the screen and blushed slightly.

**RedDesert**   
_Hey Ocean. Have fun tonight. I’ll be watching ;)_

He cleared his throat. “A-anyway. I’ll start unboxing now. I wanna see what you guys sent me.” He carefully opened up the first box and grinned when he pulled out a sizable, blue metallic butt plug. “Well isn’t this pretty. I think I’m going to end up with a collection of these things.” He held it up so the camera got it in focus. “What do you guys think? I think it’s pretty.”

**Nixnoxnux**   
_Stick it in your butt_

**NotAPornbot**   
_Damn, that’s gonna look so pretty in that booty of yours_

**Nixnoxnux**   
_In your butt. Now. Plz!!!_

Lance grinned and flipped it over to look at the base. It had a bright turquoise gemstone set in it. “You guys are really nice playing along with my colour scheme. That’s so sweet of you. But we’re not going to be playing around just yet. I wanna see what else you got for me.”

He looked through the box and found a string of golf ball sized pastel blue anal beads. Lance loved pastel colours. If he hadn’t gone with the ocean theme he would have gone with pastel. He happily held them up for the camera and grinned when he saw all the nice compliments he was getting. He was starting to get tips from people. It was like he was teasing them and slowly edging them on.

He opened up the second box and almost snorted in laughter when he was met with a big, fluffy light blue foxtail with a dark blue tip. He had kind of just added this to his wish list on a whim and wasn’t too sure if he could get it in blue since he’s mostly seen natural colours.

“Yeah, looks like I’m starting a butt plug collection at this rate.” He also took out a pair of aqua vibrating nipple clamps. Lance couldn’t help but hold them up to his chest, even if they were covered by his starfish pasties.

**JajaBonks**   
_You’re into nipple play?_

“I like to experiment.” Replied Lance. “I do like a little pulling and sucking. My chest isn’t overly sensitive, but it does feel kind of nice to me.”

He glanced at his view count and he was now in the low thirties. He was happy to see that. He had way more views then he did last time. He was also getting a few more tips too then he did last time. He’d already made $50 from showing off his sex toys. It was pretty exciting.

Lance smiled and happily pulled the box over and grinned at the camera, even though he knew they couldn’t see it. “Anyway, last box for tonight. Then we’ll see how badly you want me to use them.”

**JajaBonks**   
_*Tipped $20*_

**Nixnoxnux**   
_*Tipped $15*_

**Yeetus_DaFoetus**   
_I’ll give you $50 right now if you open the last box while using those nipple clamps. ___

__**Awesome_Username**   
_Your cute butt is gonna look so cute with that little fox tail._ _ _

__**Nixnoxnux**   
_Your ass is so fucking cute_ _ _

__He opened up the last package and gasped slightly. Unlike everything else that had been sent to him that was coloured various shades of blue and aqua to fit his ocean aesthetic, this dildo was bright red, fading to black at the base. From base to tip it had to be as tall as a ruler and the thickest part had to be the middle. Almost as thick as a beer can. He gently squeezed it, and groaned at how firm it was and how nice the texture felt under his thumbs._ _

__“Hmm, I have a feeling I know who sent me something this thick and red.” Mused Lance. “Do you want me to think of you whenever I use this or something? If it feels just as amazing as it looks, I just might. But next time babe, go with blue. I have an aesthetic going on here cutie.”_ _

__He hoped that Red was still watching and he heard that. He wanted to show Red how much he appreciated it… But he’d have to work up to it. He couldn’t just sit on it and go to town or he’d be in so much pain the next day. Stretching was important._ _

__Lance grinned and put it down in front of the webcam. He giggled a little and carefully pulled it to the side and let it spring back up. Now it was time for the main attraction. He stood back and let everyone have a good look at what he was wearing. The complements and horny comments just started rolling in now, and so were some of the tips._ _

__“Aw, glad you all like my clothes. I think it looks nice. Do you like how I look? Blue is totally my colour.” He happily winked at them and wiggled his hips. When I get a total of $200 in tips I’ll start using my new toys for you all.”_ _

__**Awesome_Username**   
_Tipped $40_ _ _

__**JajaBonks**   
_Tipped $30_ _ _

__**WumbleBumble**   
_Tipped $50_ _ _

__“... Well aren’t you all eager to watch me play with my new toys.” Said Lance with a grin._ _

__He was more than happy to peel off the starfish pasties and use the vibrating nipple clamps on himself. He moaned a little louder than he normally would, playing it up for his audience. It did feel good but it wasn’t anything earth shattering. The tips continued to flow in and he eventually made an easy $300._ _

__Lance kept them on and quickly moved on to using the anal beads. Someone gave him $150 to keep his thong on while he stretched himself. He didn’t have to fake moaning with these ones. He loved the attention he was getting from all the viewers. He glanced over to see his tips so far. He was close to $500. His goal was to make $1000 to pay for his half of the rent this month. It looked like he was going to smash it. Time to kick it up a notch._ _

__He happily put the foxtail in and swayed his hips. “Do I look cute?” He asked his audience. “Do I look sexy? Am I a cute ocean fox?”_ _

__**JajaBonks**   
_Sexiest damn fox ever_ _ _

__**Nixnoxnux**   
_Tipped $55_ _ _

__**WumbleBumble**   
_Tipped $80_ _ _

__**Awesome_Username**   
_You have the sexiest ass ever_ _ _

__**Yeetus_DaFoetus**   
_Tipped $40_ _ _

__**NotAPornbot**   
_Such a sexy fox. You’d look so cute in a bikini._ _ _

__**WumbleBumble**   
_You’re such a naughty fox_ _ _

__**JajaBonks**   
_Tipped $90_ _ _

__When he felt like he was done teasing his audience he decided to give them what they wanted. He planted his new red toy front and center as he started to drizzle lube down it. He immediately got an influx of hundred dollar tips._ _

__When he felt like he was ready and readjusted the camera to get the best view, Lance slowly lowered himself onto it. He sighed and relaxed as his body slowly stretched to accommodate the size of what was quickly becoming his new favourite toy. He was only halfway down it but he already felt so damn full._ _

__“Fuck, this feels amazing…” He moaned. “Feels so fucking good to have my ass opened up like this, fuck…” Lance slowly paced himself as he rolled his hips and took in more of the toy._ _

__He gasped and whined when he felt it rub against his prostate. Lance moaned and ran his hands along his stomach, feeling where his stomach bulged, right behind his proud, leaking cock. He usually got more views if he was able to cum hands free and he was sure that Red would give him a big tip if he came hands free on the big red cock he gave him._ _

__He closed his eyes and let himself get lost in the moment. As he ran his hands over his body he imagined RedDesert’s hands touching him. Telling him he was such a good whore for him. Putting on a good show. Everyone could see what a slut he was, but none of them could touch him the way that Red and his thick cock could._ _

__Lance shuddered as he fully seated himself on the silicone and came all over his stomach, hands free. The tips started rolling in again for that money shot. Time to ham it up again and really milk all his horny viewers for all they were worth._ _

__He ran his fingers over his stomach, collecting some of his cum on his finger. “Hmmm, that was so good… It gets harder and harder to cum without getting something thick shoved up my ass. Eventually I don’t think I’ll be able to cum with just jerking off. Need a big, strong man to hold me down and use me… Maybe I should get a fuck machine?”_ _

__Really milking it like that had paid off. He’d really doubled his goal of $1000. He had a nice group of pervy fans. Maybe some of them would get him a fuck machine if he added it to his wish list? Something he’s probably consider at some point._ _

__He checked the chat and smirked when people were asking to see how destroyed his ass was. However Lance was way too lazy to get off his ass and take it out at the moment. “Take it out? Nah, sorry everyone but the stretch is way too nice. I’m keeping Red inside me all night. Yes I named it Red. What else am I gonna call a giant red dildo? Red Hulk? Clifford? Well if it had a knot in it I might call it Clifford, but that’s beside the point.” He blew a kiss to his audience. “Hope you cuties had as much fun watching me as I had fun entertaining you. Red and I are gonna go to bed now. Night.”_ _

__He ended the live stream and sat still for a moment as he read some of his chat. Just the remaining few that were there were complimenting him and talking about how hot and sexy he was. How they wanted to fuck him and show him how good a real dick was. Those kinds of comments always made him chuckle. He was about to turn off everything and go to bed when he saw what he wanted to see._ _

__**RedDesert**   
_Tipped $800_ _ _

__Good old Red. He didn’t really interact with his streams, but he always donated near the end. Lance liked to think that he had his hands full during his streams. He liked being the only one on Red’s mind for the duration of his streams. He wondered if Red would tell him what city he lived closest to if he asked? They had been talking to each other for months. It shouldn’t be that weird. But he didn’t want to make it weird. Red was a genuinely funny guy. Charming, witty, and didn’t seem like all he wanted was sex._ _

__With a slight hip rotation and some effort on Lance’s part he managed to pull himself off of his new favourite toy and groaned at sensation of feeling so empty after such a good stretch and fuck._ _

__His phone suddenly pingged and Lance quickly grabbed it. He hoped that RedDesert was messaging him, but was surprised to see it was Shiro. He and his neighbours were pretty friendly with each other so they exchanged numbers ages ago for emergency reasons. Shiro and Hunk used this privilege to invite the other household over for BBQs mostly. Tonight was no exception._ _

__**Shiro**   
_Adam and Curtus want to have a BBQ tomorrow. You want in?_ _ _

__**Lance**   
_Sure_   
_I can bring over some tamales if you like?_ _ _

__**Shiro**   
_Sounds good to me_ _ _

__**Lance**   
_Cool. See you there._ _ _

__Lance tossed his phone aside and huffed. He was tired but he needed to clean up before he could lay down and forget about the world… He also needed to figure out where to put red. In his closet or under his bed? Too many options._ _

__***_ _

__Keith was blushing like mad as he did his best to clean himself up. OceanQueen5 never failed to deliver, and they did get their gift. That dildo was pretty expensive but it was so worth it. Ocean road it like he was made to do it. Then he called it red. That’s not even mentioning how he called him out on buying it for him._ _

__Ocean was going to be the end of him. He was too hot for his own good. Damn it. Damn him. Damn everything. He had the cutest ass and the way he was moaning was just… Well Keith was going to sleep well tonight._ _

__Keith sighed heavily as he settled into bed. He hated how quiet he had to be. He was not used to it. He wasn’t very loud, but he was loud enough. He groaned in annoyance and shoved his face into his pillow._ _

__Maybe he should text OceanQueen5? Tell him to actually take that dildo out of his ass? He wasn’t really going to sleep with that in his ass all night, was he? He hoped not. Keith sighed and groaned even louder. He kind of wished that he was the one screwing Ocean and not a limp of silicone. If Ocean wanted to he could probably do this full time if he wanted. Everyone that was watching them probably wanted him too._ _

__Keith rolled onto his stomach and huffed. He’d talk to Ocean later tomorrow about stuff. Tell him to sit on some ice or something. Anything for Ocean’s poor ass. He would need it._ _


	6. Commissions

Lance spent most of the day making tamales with Hunk. Hunk made Lance promise to bring back some barbecue if Adam or Curtis was cooking. If Shiro was in charge of cooking then maybe not. There were some things that Shiro could cook, but one could count every dish he could make on one hand.

He came over at around seven and hit the doorbell with his elbow. Curtis opened up the door and happily helped him inside. “Hey Lance. Good to see you again. What kind of tamales did you bring?”

“Chicken and pork. I can’t remember which is which so I hope no one has a preference.”

“Nice. Come on through.” Curtis took the food to the kitchen while Lance walked through to the backyard where Adam was trying to fight off Shiro, who was trying to get in front of the barbecue with a spatula, while also trying to keep a very big husky away with a pair of tongs.

“Come on Adam.” Whined Shiro. “I can do it.”

“No. Fuck off. Distract that fucking dog.” Snapped Adam as he lightly pushed against the dog’s snout with the tongs. “Now you fuck off. Go and bother Keith.” The dog made a whining noise and stuck out its tongue as they tried to grab the sausages. They were getting close.

Lance grinned and crouched down, whistling for the big doggo. “Hey boy. Remember me?” The dog paused for a moment as they looked at Lance. Five seconds later Lance had a huge husky on top of him licking his face. This was a much better experience than the first time the dog decided to jump on him the first time. Lance grinned and ran his fingers through their fur. “Hello boy. Aren’t you all cute?”

The dog was suddenly pulled off of Lance by Shiro. “Hey Lance. Glad you could make it. Sorry about Kosmo.”

“It’s cool. I love dogs.” Said Lance. “Kosmo’s just a big puppy.”

“Yeah. He is.” Shiro let Kosmo go and the dog immediately jumped back on top of Lance. “How have you been?”

“Pretty good.” If Lance was being honest he would have had a pretty good enough time at home if he decided to stay there. He would have taken time to properly enjoy his toys by himself, but he did love a good barbecue. “How about you guys?”

“Can’t complain. Well… I can complain that Adam is still refusing to let me use the barbeque…” Muttered Shiro.

Adam flipped him off. “You want to talk to the fire department? Because the last time you used this thing you almost blew it the fuck up. I am not dealing with this shit again!”

“Calm down Adam.” Said Curtis as he walked out with Keith close behind him. “What’s wrong with Shiro?”

“His cooking skills.”

“... I feel so attacked right now.” Muttered Shiro.

“Your cooking sucks.” Said Keith as he walked over to Lance and Kosmo. “You okay there?”

“I’m good.”

“I was talking to Kosmo.” Keith patted the dog and smiled when they got off Lance to sit next to him.

Lance gasped at the indignity of it all. “Excuse you?!”

“I’m joking.” He helped Lance to his feet. “So how are you man?”

“I’m good. Wished that Hunk or Pidge could have been here, but Hunk has work and Pidge… Well Pidge is pretty much all over the place so yeah. Just poor me you guys gotta put up with. That and my tamales.”

“Cool. Haven’t had tamales before.”

Lance looked at Keith like he was an alien. “You serious? You live in this part of the country, a place with a large Hispanic influence and you’ve never eaten a tamale before?”

Keith shrugged. “I apparently don’t eat out enough.”

“Well when it’s around time to eat I’ll show you how to eat a tamale. Hunk and I both made them so you’re in for a treat.”

“Because Hunk works as a chef and knows what the hell he’s doing?”

Lance gasped dramatically. “Are you insulting my cooking before you even tried it?”

“Yes.”

“... Shiro! Your brother is being a dildo!”

Shiro shook his head. “Yeah, that’s Keith. Total dildo.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “Thanks Shiro. You’re the best.”

***

Keith was actually enjoying his time with Lance. Sure he was a little confused about everything when Shiro told him that Hunk wasn’t going to be home for a while and he wanted to make sure that his roommate didn’t die. Like, Lance was an adult. He could take care of himself, but he had to be reminded that not everyone was an introvert like him.

Lance happily showed Keith how to eat a tamale, but he didn’t end up eating the first one he opened. Kosmo managed to snatch it from the corn husk. The dog was distracted by a bone Curtis tossed for him. They somehow started to get into a conversation about art.

“So like, can you show me some of your stuff?” Asked Lance.

“Hmm?”

“Like, if you want to.” Said Lance quicky. “I know some people can be a little touchy about people seeing their art so-”

“Oh no. I’m just surprised.” Keith took out his phone and opened up his SFW account and showed it to Lance. It was mostly digital pieces with a few smaller sculptures. “I do commissions and stuff so… Yeah.”

Lance hummed approvingly and looked over the pictures he showed him. “These are all really nice. Can I see your pricing list?”

“Sure, but I have a different pricing list for pictures and sculptures.” Said Keith. “Also, don’t expect a discount.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Lance looked over his price listing and hummed a little. “I see… Okay. Interesting… Could I possibly get you to do a little digital piece? A kind of cute sea creature on a blue background?”

“What’s it for? A banner or just something else?”

“Eh, kind of a logo thing. We can talk about it later.”

“Sure.”

“Fucking hell!” Yelled Adam. “Keith! Get your fucking dog away from the barbacue!” The two looked over to see that Kosmo had grabbed a sausage off the plate. “And this is why if we’re getting a pet it’s going to be something small, like a fish or sea monkeys!”

Keith rolled his eyes and moved Kosmo away. He held his dog’s head in his hands and shook his head at him. “I am very disappointed in you. You fat fuck. You’re going to make yourself sick if you keep eating people food.” The dog just continued to look dopy as heck, but happily barked and lied down at his feet. “Good boy.”

Lance laughed and grinned. “Aw, he’s such a good boy.”

“He’s not a good boy. He’s an asshole.” Said Keith. “I love him.”

“I love him too. Dogs are cute.” He reached down at patted Kosmo a few times. Kosmo happily wagged his tail. “Aw, he loves me.”

“Considering he likes jumping on you and you don’t automatically push him away… That and he likes your tamales.”

Lance laughed. “Everyone loves my tamales.”

“Well, they are pretty good.”

The rest of the evening seemed to go pretty well in Keith’s opinion. Shiro and Kosmo were banished from going anywhere near the barbecue by Adam. Curtis shook his head and happily chatted with anyone that wasn’t telling Shiro to get the fuck away from the barbacue or trying to shoo Kosmo away.

It was nice. Keith didn’t realise how much he missed this kind of closeness. When he ate it was either around the same time Kosmo did or he’d be eating alone after he’d finished doing either commissions or stuff for his NSFW blog. If he had the chance he would have taken a few in Shiro’s backyard. They had a nice little water feature that looked amazing.

He sighed a little. Keith had to admit it, he did like taking NSFW pictures of himself. Maybe he could take a photo and send it to Ocean later? He did tell Ocean that he wasn’t going to send him dick pics while at his brother’s place… But he did kind of miss Ocean drooling over his piercing. Kinky bastard that he was.

Lance left around ten at night and Keith ended up helping the rest of the household cleaning up. Once that was done, Keith retired to the bedroom and looked through his phone. He looked through his messages and quickly checked between both his NSFW account and SFW account. He suddenly got a message from a very familiar person, but he wasn’t getting messaged on his usual account.

**OceanQueen5**   
_Hi. I recently found your art and was wondering if I could commision you to make a logo?_

Keith stared at the message, dumbfounded. Ocean found his SFW account. Ocean found his SFW account and liked his art. He was internally screaming. He needed to play this cool. Ocean didn’t know that he was RedDesert. Right now he was on his SFW account. He was K_Kogane. Artist. He took a moment before he texted him back.

**K_Kogane**   
_Sure. What is the logo for?_

**OceanQueen5**   
_Look, I’m going to be straight with you._   
_I’m kind of a camboy and I wanted a cute logo thing to put at in as a title and end card for my livestreams._   
_If you don’t feel comfortable making art for someone doing porn I totally understand._

**K_Koagne**   
_It’s fine._   
_As long as you’re not asking for a dick or something like that._

**OceanQueen5**   
_Oh no, nothing like that lol_   
_I want a pink octopus on a bubble background._   
_I want the octopus to look like a cross between that little pink one from finding Nemo and an octorock from Zelda. Is that okay?_

**K_Kogane**   
_Sounds cute. You want it doing anything specific?_

**OceanQueen5**   
_Nothing crazy_   
_Just sitting there looking cute_

**K_Kogane**   
_Sounds good. I can probably get it done in a week_   
_Now about payment?_

After discussing the payment method Keith informed Ocean that it would take a few days as he had a prior engagement. Ocean was cool with it and said he’d drop him a message asking him how progress was going in a few days. Keith was glad that Ocean was a cool guy for not trying to ask for discounts or anything like that. 

He’d probably finish the logo for him when he got back home, but he honestly felt so flattered that Ocean would ask him to make a logo for him. He already had a bunch of ideas already swimming through his head. It made him grin.


	7. Text talk

At around three in the morning when Kosmo decided to wake Keith up with some whimpering and doing a little dance. His little potty dance that he always did when he really needed to pee really, really badly. So Keith pulled himself out of bed and took Kosmo out to the backyard.

Kosmo was extremely grateful and jetted off to the back fence to do his business and sniff around. While Kosmo did that, Keith went about scrolling through his phone. Lots of cute cat videos and what not. Some cute puppies and doggos.

Suddenly he got a message from his favourite person. He was a little surprised that they were awake at this time of night. But then again he could have been awake somewhere else in the world.

**OceanQueen5**   
_You up?_

**RedDesert**   
_Yeah?_   
_What’s up?_   
_You need something?_

**OceanQueen5**   
_Just wanted to talk._   
_We haven’t talked that much over the past few days._   
_How is the weather at your brother’s place?_

Keith chuckled and looked around. The air was a little chilly, but it was nice enough. Keith liked it. It was warmer here then it was in the desert at night. It was always pretty damn cold out there at night. Unless it got humid. Then it was hot, heavy, and annoying.

**RedDesert**   
_Weather’s good_   
_How’s it at your place?_

**OceanQueen5**   
_Pretty good_   
_Warm_   
_Good swimming weather_   
_Don’t have to go to work today :D_   
_Wish I had a pool though :(_

**RedDesert**   
_Sucks_   
_Do you have a pool?_

**OceanQueen5**   
_Sadly no_   
_The world is deprived of me walking around in a speedo two sizes too small for my ass_   
_My ass looks damn fine too_   
_Almost as good as it does when I wear a jockstrap_   
_I have two perfectly sculpted assets that just need to be on display for the world to see!_

Keith could just imagine Ocean walking around a pool. Their cute ass bouncing ever so slightly as he walked… And damn if he did wear a speedo two sizes two small for him then… Well, Keith could feel dick twitching in excitement at the thought. But he couldn’t just tell Ocean that he liked the idea of him walking around in a tight thong. That just wasn’t him.

**RedDesert**   
_Is this before or after you get arrested for indecent exposure_

**OceanQueen5**   
_:O_   
_EXCUSE ME?!_   
_BLOCKED!!!_

**RedDesert**   
_Drama queen_

**OceanQueen5**   
_SUPER BLOCKED!!!_

**RedDesert**   
_Well damn._

**OceanQueen5**   
_Anyway,_   
_Can I ask you a question?_   
_You can tell me to fuck off if you want_

Ocean wanted to ask him something? Really? What could he possibly be asking him? Knowing Ocean it could be anything. It could be something serious or something stupid. Hell, he could be drunk for all he knew and was gonna ask him something incoherent. 

**RedDesert**   
_Okay?_

**OceanQueen5**   
_What city do you live in?_

Keith’s heart was hammering in his chest. Did he feel comfortable telling Ocean which city he was in? It wasn’t that big of a deal right? The city was big and there was no way Ocean would even be able to find him if he was even in the same city.

**RedDesert**   
_Aruas city._

**OceanQueen5**   
_:O_   
_Shut up!_

**RedDesert**   
_???_

**OceanQueen5**   
_Bitch!_   
_I live in Arus too!_

**RedDesert**   
_???_   
_Seriously?!_

**OceanQueen5**   
_Yeah!_   
_We live in the same city!_   
_Holy shit!_   
_Boy!_   
_We could have been hooking up for months!_   
_I could have seen that dick in person!_   
_:O_   
_RED!_   
_YOU COULD HAVE TOUCHED MY BUTT!_

Keith’s eyes went wide in shock. They were in the same city? They both lived in Arus. Well, Keith technically lived two hours outside of Arus, but still. They were both in Arus. They could meet up. They could meet face to face. 

He felt his face heating up as he thought of the possibilities. He wondered how the meeting would go? Would Ocean actually like him if they met up? Would they just talk and hang out as friends? Would it be a booty call? Keith wouldn’t have minded a booty call. Lord knows he hasn’t had sex in a hell of a long time.

But still, he had to keep it professional. Keith was responsible and had to be the one with half a brain between them. He was such a disaster gay. Almost as big a disaster as Shiro. But at least he could cook. He took a deep breath to calm himself before he texted back.

**RedDesert**   
_Are you drunk?_

**OceanQueen5**   
_Drinking a bottle alone and fingering myself don’t mean I’m drunk!_

**RedDesert**   
_Ocean?_

**OceanQueen5**   
_Yes?_

**RedDesert**   
_Go the fuck to sleep_

**OceanQueen5**   
_:O_   
_RUDE!_

**RedDesert**   
_Night Ocean._

**OceanQueen5**   
_Night Red_

***

The next day when Lance got up and drank his coffee he checked his messages and almost spat his coffee out all over the table. He forgot he texted Red. They were both living in the same city. They could meet up. They could actually meet up and talk. In person. Would Red want to talk with him or would he think it was a booty call? Were they about to become friends with benefits? Would this become their thing? He was not emotionally prepared for this… But then again...

Lance looked at his phone for what felt like forever before he could build up the courage to text Red.

**OceanQueen5**   
_Do you want to meet up?_   
_I know a nice cafe we could meet up at._   
_They have some really nice almond milk drinks._

He really hoped that Red would read that and actually agree to meet up with him. Picking a cafe was a good safe location, right? If it went badly they could just leave and that would be it. He hoped he would say yes… But Red did have privacy issues. He probably wouldn’t want to meet up with him.

**RedDesert**   
_Sure._

**OceanQueen5**   
_Really?!_

**RedDesert**   
_But not this week_   
_Family stuff this week_   
_Sorry_

**OceanQueen5**   
_I totally get it!_   
_It was just a suggestion_   
_We don’t have to_   
_Don’t feel pressured or anything_   
_I’m totally fine if you don’t want to_   
_Really_   
_It’s cool_   
_:D_

He was left on read for five minutes while those damn three dots kept showing up. Red was typing something long. Either that or he was typing and deleting and typing and deleting again. Lance fucked up. Red didn’t want to meet up with him. He changed his mind. Another relationship Lance fucked up before it even started.

**RedDesert**   
_I still want to meet up_   
_I just have family time right now_

**OceanQueen5**   
_I totally get it_

**RedDesert**   
_I still want to meet up_   
_Really_

**OceanQueen5**   
_Really?_

**RedDesert**   
_I do_   
_Gotta do family stuff now_   
_Talk to you later about meeting up?_

**OceanQueen5**   
_:D_   
_Sure!_   
_Have fun with your family!_

Lance stared at his phone for what felt like forever. He and Red were going to meet up. They were going to meet face to face. This was really happening. How would they recognise each other? Oh lord he had to pick out an outfit. He had to make himself look presentable and hot, but not slutty hot. This was gonna be a challenge.

***

The triad and Keith had taken Kosmo down to the dog park as a family. Kosmo was loving all the attention he was getting, but Keith was having a small crisis. He was going to meet up with Ocean. They were going to meet up and talk and do all the things and he just… Yes, Keith was having a slight gay panic attack. 

Maybe he should ask Shiro for advice? Then again Shiro was a moron. He could ask Adam, but he was kind of an asshole and just tell him to do something reckless and stupid. Maybe he should talk to Curtis? He seemed like the best balance of smart and stupid.

“Kosmo no!” Yelled Adam as the Husky ran towards Curtis, knocking the poor man off his feet and down a hill… and into a pond. Kosmo happily got off him and ran back up to them. Curtis just sat in the water looking stunned.

Maybe Keith should just go with his gut on this one. Clearly the triad was made up of stupid people. He really hoped that Ocean would like him somewhat when they met in person.


	8. Meet up

**K_Kogane**   
_I managed to find some time and made a few logo designs_   
_Tell me what you think._

**OceanQueen5**   
_OMG!_   
_＼(◎o◎)／！_   
_So pretty!_   
_If I have to choose between them I like the first one_   
_It’s just so cute!_   
_Could you add a few more eyeshines to the eyes?_   
_Just like some stars?_

**K_Kogane**   
_Can do_   
_Will send again when done._

**OceanQueen5**   
_Thank you!_   
_You’re a total sweetie!_   
_You’ve made my day!_   
_(✿◠‿◠)_

**K_Kogane**   
_I’m glad you like it_   
_Here._

**OceanQueen5**   
_(@[]@!!)_   
_So fast!_   
_K_Kogane!_   
_It’s so pretty! I love it!_   
_Thank you so much!_

**K_Kogane**   
_No problem._   
_I’m glad you like it_

**OceanQueen5**   
_I knew I would like it._   
_Your art is so pretty._   
_I’m going to make some decals_   
_Gonna stick some on my phone <3 _

***

Lance happily printed out a few phone small decals and stuck one on the back of his phone. A cute little pink cartoon octopus blowing bubbles out its mouth. Lance really liked it a lot because he could stick that logo on pretty much anything and no one would be able to tell it was for his camboy gig unless they watched him… Maybe he could bring out some stickers for people to buy?

Maybe. He’d think about it. He’d get Red’s opinion on it. He might have an idea of what to do with it since he was so artistic with his photos. Speaking of Red… He was still wondering if he should text Red some more about meeting up?

He was pretty nervous about the whole thing and really, really wanted things to go well between them. Red seemed really cool. He probably had a sexy voice too. He wanted to hear what he sounded like… He wanted to meet him so badly. 

He hoped that he lived up to Red’s expectations. Maybe he expected him to be all slutty and ready to fuck whenever? Like, he knew that’s the persona he gave off, but he was just hamming it up for the camera. He shook his head and just decided to let this go for the moment. He was just going to dress nice and hope for the best. That’s all he could realistically do.

***

The two of the agreed to meet up at a cafe a few days after Keith had left to go home. Lance was a little sad to see him and Kosmo go, but they had a home to go to and he was pretty sure the triad was happy to have their home back.

Anyway, Lance could always message him on his art account later. He was cool and he loved the logo he made. He’d talk to him more later. Maybe they could become friends? He kind of felt like they were kind of friends.

But he couldn’t think of that now. He was meeting up with Red at a cafe. He was already there and ordered himself a drink. He’d dressed in a nice pair of blue jeans that hugged his ass nicely, and a blue shirt. 

He’d taken a photo of himself and sent it to Red so he’d know what he looked like, no face though. Red sent him one back; black skinny jeans and an MCR shirt. Lance was excited to see him. He wanted to see him. The hype was real, but he needed to keep it cool. He picked up his phone and quickly played a few rounds of candy crush just to pass the time.

“Lance?”

He looked up and was shocked to see Keith staring at him. They were both really, really confused. Lance slowly looked at Keith up and down. He was wearing the clothes that Red was supposedly wearing. What the hell was going on?

“Keith? Didn’t you like, go home?”

“Yeah… I was going to meet up with a friend of mine… Are you Ocean?”

Lance went bright red and automatically denied it. “What? No. Who is Ocean? Some kind of sea based Instagram? Ha, ha, ha…”

Keith pointed to Lance’s phone. “That sticker you have on your phone. That’s the logo I made for OceanQueen5.”

“... No?”

Keith rolled his eyes and took a photo of Lance. Seconds later Lance’s phone went off as RedDesert sent him a photo. The photo that Keith just took. He looked down at the phone and then back up at Keith. The man was also blushing as he sat down in the booth across from him.

“So you’re really RedDesert…”

“And you’re really OceanQueen5.” 

They both kind of just sat there, not really knowing how to proceed. They had been sexting each other for months. He’d seen Keith’s dick. Keith had seen his dick and ass. They had traded nudes. A sudden and very dark thought crossed Lance’s mind. Keith could blackmail him now.

“... Canon EOS 6D.” Said Keith quietly.

“Huh?”

“The first thing you asked me was what camera I use.” He smiled slightly at Lance. “I’m using a Canon EOS 6D now.”

After that any worry or tension that was there quickly went away. They quickly fell into old conversations, like they were still texting each other, but they kept it PG while they were out in public. It was nice and Lace really, really liked it. He was almost glad he had met Keith beforehand. It made coming up with things to talk about so much easier.

They actually sat in the coffee shop for about half an hour until Keith made a proposal. “Lance… I know this is kind of a bold thing to ask, but would you like to come over to my place? Like, it’s two hours out of the city and kind of isolated but it-”

“Yes.” Said Lance a little quickly. “But like, I’d need to stop off at my place first. Get some clothes and um… Depending on what this is… Some other things...”

Keith blushed a little. “Um, sure. We can see how things go… But like it’s-”

“I have a few days off from work.” Said Lance quickly. “So like, I can stay at your place for a day or two.”

“Oh cool… So um, do you want to do it? Like, go back to my house?”

“Yeah. I do.” Lance would be lying if he’d said that he wasn’t a little interested in seeing Keith’s dick up close and live. 

They drove back to his place and Lance quickly shoved some clothes and other things into a bag. He also quickly sent off a text to Hunk letting him know he was going to be out with a friend for a few days. Hunk was pretty chill with it and just asked him to make sure that he’s still alive.

They traveled along the highway listening to the radio. Lots of old rock and roll was playing. But now that they were together and alone, Lance had some questions. “So… Why a dick piercing? Some kind of kink thing?”

Keith blushed. “Well I… I don’t know. I kind of just liked how it looked. I um… Might have seen it in a BDSM video and kind of thought it looked hot… And well, it’s kind of nice to do something for yourself.”

Lance nodded in agreement. “Yep. Some of us go on spa days and some of us pierce our dicks. Treat yourself.”

Keith chuckled a little and smiled. “Yeah, you do that… How did you get into size stuff?”

Lance shrugged. “I don’t know. Well, yeah, I kind of do. When I was eighteen I wanted to explore my bisexuality. I’d been with a few girls from high school but I was a little nervous about being with another guy. I kind of wanted an experienced guy. I made a grindr account and picked someone with some experience. I wasn’t really looking for length or anything. Just an experienced guy that knew how to fuck a guy… He was… Average length and damn he was girthy. It was really, really good...”

“Huh, well I guess that’s one way to start a kink.”

“Yep. I got a sickness for that thickness.”

“... Please never say that again.”

“Rude. Anyway, what got you into exhibitionism?”

Keith groaned in slight annoyance. “It’s a stupid story… Growing up I lived in a few foster homes. All of them were overcrowded and even whacking off in the bathroom was practically impossible. We only had ten minute showers between like seven kids. Only time I was able to get some time alone at the last foster house was if I went to the garden shed since it was a pretty big property… Well the last foster home I went to had a big backyard.”

“So you got addicted to jerking off in a shed?”

“Yeah…”

“You know what? Fair.” 

The two of them continued to talk about what they were more about sex since that was what they were actually used to talking to each other. It was comfortable territory for the two of them and it was much more fluid and easy to do. It was a little strange how their crass and vulgar talk just came to them so easily,

“No way.” Said Keith. “You actually had to go to the ER?”

Lance nodded. “Yep. After that incident I decided that I’d only be putting things with a flared base up my butt. Thankfully they just had to stick me with a few muscle relaxants and a very nice nurse put on some gloves and slowly pulled it out.”

“... I feel sorry for her.”

“She actually said it was kind of nice to pull a dildo out of someone’s butt for one instead of something like a Barbie doll or a Buzz Lightyear doll.”

“I don’t believe that.” Said Keith. “No one shoves those up their ass.”

“You would be surprised. Lots of weirdos in the world. Ever do something weird out in the desert?”

Keith shrugged. “Weirder than masturbating?”

“... Touche. Ever fucked outside?”

“Fucking someone or getting fucked? Because either way it’s a no.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, most of my partners have been more or less one night stands. Not really time to explore each other’s kinks. Just enough to satisfy ourselves and then we part ways.”

“Fair.”

They pulled into Keith’s house that seemed to be out in the middle of fucking nowhere. It reminded Lance a little more of a homestead than a house. Either way it looked pretty big for just him and Kosmo.

When they got inside Lance was almost taken out by Kosmo, who had decided to attack him with many, many kisses. Keith managed to push the big pupper off of Lance and half heartedly scolded him. “Bad Kosmo. You don’t jump Lance like that. Sorry, he gets excited when we get visitors out here. We don’t get many.”

“Clearly.”

Keith smiled a little and sent Kosmo on his way. “So um… Let me show you the guest room… I’ll need some help making the bed though.”

“Oh?” Lance assumed that this was some excuse to get Lance into his room, but no. Keith took him to a room that was almost completely taken up by a mattress. “Holy shit! It’s huge!”

“Why do I feel like that’s not the first time you’ve said that?”

Lance rolled his eyes and lightly punched him. “Shut up. What’s with the mattress?”

Keith shrugged. “The triad’s gotta sleep comfortably somewhere. I just found the biggest bedroom in the house, measured it out, and stuffed an Alaskan King in here. They can fit quite well on a Wyoming King, but sometimes Kosmo wants to sleep with them, so an Alaskan King it is.”

“Oh cool… So you need my help to make the bed?”

“Yeah… It’s kind of hard to do on your own.”

“And if we don’t end up using it?”

Keith went red. “W-well I’d like to give you the option… I’m not expecting anything like that to happen.”

“Aw, always the professional out of the two of us. Even when you’re as big a pervert as I am.”

“True, but I’d rather you have your own bed if you don’t feel comfortable sleeping on the couch or um… In my room…”

“Aw, it’s okay Keith… Or would you rather I call you Red?”

Keith blushed just as bright as his name sake. “Zip it Ocean… I-I’m going to grab a mattress protector…”

“Okay.” Lance sat on the edge of the bed as Keith walked off to do it. He smiled to himself as he felt a small bubble of excitement building up inside him. It was still hard to believe that Keith was really RedDesert. But damn he was kind of glad it was him. Now, how was he going to get into Keith’s pants to see that dick piercing?


	9. Internal screaming

Keith was quietly screaming as he stood in his kitchen while making ice tea. Lance was OceanQueen5. They were also playing with Kosmo. They had crouched down to do so and damn, those pants were too tight for their own good. They left nothing to the imagination. Too tight and too damn perfect.

But he needed to be more professional… Okay, it wasn’t that he needed to be more professional, it was more that Keith didn’t really know how to act around someone like Lance. Someone that he really, really liked and found super attractive. He knew it was definitely rude to just try and well, have sex with him.

That would be creepy right? Way too creepy. He felt like he was already pushing it by inviting Lance over. Then again did Lance want to do it too? He did come over and he did drop hints that he wanted it too have sex too… But then again Lance had always been super flirty in a jokey way. Lance might not want to do anything like that. This was too confusing for him.

He walked over to Lance with the ice tea. “Here.”

“Thanks.” Lance took it and went to sit on the couch. Kosmo happily followed behind him and rested his head on Lance’s lap, very happy to receive more head pats. Keith sat by him and awkwardly drank his own drink. “So…”

“Yes?” Asked Keith.

Lance smiled at him. “Your house is really nice.”

“Thanks.”

“I recognise a lot of places here from some of your tamer photos.”

Keith blushed slightly. “Yeah. Well… I sometimes get good lighting in here.”

“Hmm, maybe I can be around for a photoshoot? Maybe even be a part of one?”

Keith’s blush deepened. “Oh? Really?”

Lance grinned. “Yeah. If you want me to. I mean, you probably have your own schedule thing going on and like, have your own stuff that your fans like.”

The poor boy’s brain started to combust. “... So you want to do a colab? Like solo stuff? T-together?”

Lance smiled a little and glanced back down at Kosmo. “Um… Well either would be good with me. Like, I don’t know if you’ve basically shot porn with someone else or anything but-”

“I don’t mind.” Said Keith quickly. “I um… I mean, I’ve kind of wanted to see you all up close and um… I’ve always thought you were kind of cute… Even over that first text you sent me. I really… I… I like you… A lot.”

“... I like you a lot too.” Admitted Lance. He smiled at him and moved slightly closer to him. “I um… I don’t know if you ever took me seriously when I flirted with you over texts since you kind of brushed me off most of the time but I… I think you’re really cute.”

Keith continued to blush. “Y-yeah?”

“Yeah…” Lance leaned over Keith and lightly pressed his lips against Keith’s. It only lasted a few seconds, but when Lance pulled back both boys were blushing. Keith quickly pulled him back into a deeper, more passionate kiss. They pulled back slightly and Lance grinned. “So, wanna be boyfriends?”

“Yeah.” He kissed him again, then paused. “Wait… Does that mean we have to stop camming and taking photos? Because those photos and videos are like 90% of my income these days.”

Lance chuckled. “Nah, go ahead and keep doing what you’re doing… But if you’re sexting other people then that has to stop.”

“Fair enough. But you’re the only one that I’ve sexted before…”

“Oh?”

“Yeah… You have to stop sexting other people too.”

Lance smiled and kissed Keith’s forehead. “Keith, I’ve only been interested in you. RedDesert. I haven’t sexted anyone else but you.”

Keith smiled and kissed him again. “That’s nice. So um…”

“Yeah?”

“Is there anything you want to eat for dinner?” Asked Keith. “I um… I have a few ideas…”

“An artist that cooks too? Well you have me completely smitten.” Said Lance. He kissed his cheek and grinned. “So how long do you traditionally wait until you have sex with someone you’re dating?”

Keith felt that he was going to die with all the blood rushing to his head, and not well, down a little further south. “I um… H-however long it takes for the mood to feel right.”

Lance hummed and ran his thumb over Keith’s bottom lip. “And does it feel right now?”

“Y-”

“Bark!” Both boys jumped and looked over at Kosmo who wanted to play with some ratty looking toy rabbit. He wagged his tail at them and happily jumped around. He wanted to play, play, play. He ran up to them and dumped the toy on their bodies. “Bark! Bark! Bark!”

Keith rolled his eyes. “Thanks Kosmo. Really set the mood for us.”

“Bark!” Kosmo happily wagged his tail and demanded more head pats. It made Keith roll his eyes and throw the rabbit across the room. Kosmo happily ran after the toy and happily shook it around.

Lance chuckled. “Aw, he just wants to play.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “I know… I’d rather just play with you…”

“Oh?” Asked Lance. “Well if that’s the case, do you want to see me in something a little nicer? I know you like lace.”

Keith felt his throat go a little dry. “Yeah, I do.”

“Good.” Lance pulled himself off the couch, but kept his hand on Keith’s chest. “Wait here.” He quickly walked back to the guest room.

Was this happening? Was this really happening? Was Lance really going to… He shook his head as he felt his cock starting to twitch with interest. Keith squirmed a little in his seat and quickly drank the rest of his drink. It did nothing to cool him down.

Suddenly two tanned hands covered with fingerless, blue lace gloves were placed over his eyes. “I’m back.” He purred. Miss me?”

Keith hummed a little and reached up, gently running his fingers over the lace. “You know how much I love it when you wear these gloves?”

“Yep. Why do you think I try wearing them in all my photos and videos?” Asked Lance as he moved his hands away from Keith’s face. “Over the past few months I’ve been thinking about how nice it would be to dress up for you. I wanted to dress up and look sexy for you…”

Keith reached up and pulled Lance down into another kiss. “I’ve always thought you were attractive. Even when I first met you and didn’t know you were Ocean I thought you were attractive… I thought I messed up with you when we first met since Kosmo kind of jumped on you and made you hurt your back.”

Now it was Lance’s turn to blush. “Ah… About that, I was wearing a buttplug when Kosmo jumped on me. I was trying really hard not to bust a nut in my pants.”

“Oh…”

“Yeah… I didn’t think I’d get tackled right out the front door.”

“Sorry about that.”

“It’s fine.” Said Lance. “So, do you still like my butt?”

“Yeah. It’s cute.”

“Aw, you think I have a cute butt.” Cooed Lance. “Want to head to your room so you can get better acquainted with it?”

“Sounds nice.” Keith got up and took Lance by the hand, quickly taking him to his room. His room wasn’t a mess, but it wasn’t clean either. 

Lance happily laid back on the bed and Keith was able to get a good look at Lance. He changed his clothes so all that he was wearing were those Lance gloves, a long shirt that just reached his thighs, and blue stockings. He looked so pretty already.

“Are you trying to seduce me?”

“Depends. Is it working?”

“You’ve been seducing me for months.” Keith hovered over Lance’s body and kissed him. 

Lance hummed in approval and ran his fingers across Keith’s sides and under his shirt. Keith shivered slightly but let Lance do as he wished as himself was preoccupied with kissing Lance’s neck and running his hands over his thighs. His hands quickly found Lance’s ass and he gently started to squeeze. It made Lance whine and whimper.

“Oh fuck…” He moaned. “Keith, so good…”

Keith squeezed a little harder and lifted Lance up by the hips. Lance gasped a little in shock as his legs were spread and his shirt bunched up around his chest. Lance was wearing a pretty blue thong and a big, bright turquoise gem was happily nestled between Lance’s cheeks.

“... Of course.”

“What? It’s a small one.” Whined Lance. “It isn’t that big.” 

“Yeah, we’ll see about that.” Keith grabbed the end and slowly started to pull it out. Lance gasped and squirmed a little, unused to the feeling of someone else pulling it out. He happily pulled it out and watched Lance’s hole twitch and flutter. The butt plug wasn’t small. “... Yeah, this isn’t small.”

“Well, it is for me.”

Keith rolled his eyes and kissed along Lance’s thigh. “Of course it is.” He mumbled against his skin. “... Roll over.”

***

Lance quickly rolled over onto his stomach. Things had gone way better than he expected. Lace, apparently, was a kink of Keith’s that made him want to jump his bones. Not that Lance minded. He wanted this really damn badly. But he wanted to see Keith’s cock ring before they went too far.

He suddenly gasped when he felt Keith’s tongue lightly tracing around the rim. Keith was going to eat him out. “Oh fuck. Keith, you-oh!” Lance’s eyelids slipped shut as he gave into the feeling of Keith eating his ass. A finger pushed in and joined his tongue. Lance groaned and pushed back. “Keith… S-stop.”

Keith stopped but gave Lance a confused look. “You don’t like it?”

“No I do, I just want to see you dick.”

Keith blushed a little. “Ah, okay. Right…” Keith sat back and unzipped his pants. He took his dick out of his pants and standing there tall and proud was Keith’s pierced cock. Two shining silver studs lightly pressed against either side of his glands. Keith seemed a little embarrassed. “Um, yeah… So this is it…”

Lance felt his own dick twitch in excitement. “Did it hurt? Like, when you got it?”

Keith shrugged. “Well yeah, it’s my dick. I was really paranoid about making sure I didn’t get an infection. That was like, four years ago, so it’s all good now.”

“Yeah, looks like it.” Lance sat up and tossed his shirt away. “So does it have a name?”

“... My dick?”

“No, the piercing.” Said Lance. “Like does the piercing have a name or is it just called a dick piercing?”

“It’s called an ampallang piercing.” Said Keith. “I um… I considered a Prince Albert or a magic cross, but that seemed a little… I don’t know. I liked the look of this one better.”

“It looks good on you.” Said Lance as he stared at it. “Would you consider getting anything else?”

“Um, maybe a pubic or ladder piercing… Not sure if I’d do a top or frenum ladder though.”

“... Right. I can kind of guess what a ladder piercing is, but like, pubic?”

Keith pointed to the area just above his dick. “Like around here kind of? It’s around the pubic bone and stuff… I think I’d end up something stupid and accidentally rip it out.”

“Fair enough… Can I touch it?”

“Oh, um, sure.”

Lance reached out and very carefully stroked Keith’s cock, very carefully running his thumb over the head and piercing. Keith hummed softly as Lance slowly pumped his hand. Lance’s heart was pounding in his chest as he watched a small bead of precum starting to build up on the tip. Lance licked his lips before he quickly wrapped his lips around the bright pink tip and quickly started to bob his head. He could feel the smooth metal of Keith’s piercing rubbing down his throat. It made Lance’s head spin with delight.

Above him, Keith gasped and ran his fingers through his hair. It had been too long since Lance had given head. He moaned softly and closed his eyes while Keith tugged at his hair, trying to pull him forward further down his dick without choking him.

It was kind of cute how Keith was so concerned about him. Lance didn’t mind though, he thought it was kind of cute. He liked it. But he liked feeling that piercing scraping along his throat more. Lance did try to bob his head faster, but he could feel Keith starting to tense up. Lance didn’t want this to end yet.

He pushed back, giving the tip a quick kiss. “You have any lube?” He asked.

“Yeah, give me a second.” Keith leaned over Lance to the bedside table. He grabbed a bottle of lube and a condom. 

Lance grinned and made himself comfortable. He shimmied out of the thong and tossed it aside. It was fun getting eaten out while wearing it, but if he’s getting fucked, he’d rather not be wearing something so delicate. 

He felt Keith’s hand on his thigh, gently lifting it up. The darker haired man smiled softly at him. “Lance, are you ready? Do you need me to, um, stretch you more?”

“No, I’m good. You know me. I’m the size queen here.”

“Yeah…”

“... Is something wrong?” Asked Lance.

Keith shrugged. “I’m not really what you’re used to…”

Lance smiled softly at his lover and gently touched his face. “Keith, there’s no human on earth that is as big as half the stuff I put up my ass, but that’s okay. I thought I already told you, I like having sex with people just as much as I like fucking myself… Sex is just as good, if not better when it’s with someone I have an emotional connection with… And I really like you.” He pulled Keith down and kissed him. “Don’t you like me?”

Keith kissed back. “Of course I like you… I just don’t want to disappoint you.”

“The only way you could disappoint me is if you don’t try. Make me see stars Keith.”

Keith gulped and slowly pushed into him. Lance happily moaned. He knew he would love Keith’s piercings. It almost felt like one of his toys that had hard and soft bumps all over it, but so much better. Fucking himself was all well and good, but there was nothing like a warm body holding his and controlling the pace. This level of intimacy was usually something he felt left him way too vulnerable and open, but being here with Keith. In his arms. It was perfect. He shuddered when he felt Keith’s hips press firmly against his ass as he bottomed out.

“Fuck…” Moaned Lance. “We should have hooked up earlier.”

“Yeah.” Grunted Keith as he gave a quick, shallow thrust. Both moaned in pleasure and Keith started to pick up the pace. Lance’s toes curled and he arched his back as he felt that metal rubbing all along his walls. Yeah, Lance had a new kink now. Was he allowed to have that many kinks? Well when it felt this good who gave a fuck?

Lance ran his fingers down Keith’s back, moaning loudly, tugging on Keith’s hair. “F-fuck! Harder! Please I need-” Lance didn’t even get to finish when he felt Keith pushed Lance’s legs back and started to pound as hard as he could into Lance’s body. Delightfully ramming into Lance’s prostate over and over again.

It didn’t take long for Lance to cum and paint their stomachs white. Above him, Keith moaned, thrusted deep inside him a few more times and came. Lance shuddered slightly when he felt Keith pull out. He took off his condom and tossed it aside before he lied down next to Lance and held him close.

Lance hummed softly and snuggled up to him. “That was good.”

“It was.” He kissed Lance’s cheek and smiled at him. “So um… Are we dating now?”

“I think we are. Don’t you?”

Keith shrugged. “I’d like us to be, but I don’t want you to do something you don’t want to do…”

Lance grinned and kissed him. “I want to be your boyfriend.”

“Bark!”

Both looked over to the door to see Kosmo walking down the hallway with a random toy in their mouth. “... I probably should have closed the door.” Muttered Keith.

“Yeah, next time… Unless…”

“Unless what?”

“Unless we happen to be outside.”

Keith blushed. “O-oh? Why would we-?”

“Because it’s your kink.” Said Lance. “Just because we’re a thing now doesn’t mean that we’re just going to fuck in bed. I want you to take me out to your favourite spot and fuck me.”

Keith blushed more and buried his face into Lance’s shoulder. “Fine… Just… Later… I want to hold you a bit longer.”

“Hmm, no complaints here.” Hummed Lance as he cuddled Keith.


	10. Under the Sun

After the boys had rested and cleaned themselves up, Lance went back to playing with Kosmo. He was still kind of excited to see what place Keith would take him. He ran through a couple of places that he had seen in a few of Keith’s videos, but he had no idea. Keith took a lot of photos and if Lance was honest, he was a little distracted by Keith’s cock to care too much about the background.

Suddenly Kosmo jumped on top of him. “Ack! Kosmo! Why?”

“Bark!” He happily licked Lance’s face and decided to lay down on top of him.

“... Why are you so heavy?”

“That’s all muscle.” Said Keith as he walked back into the lounge room. He had just thrown in a load of washing after the two of them had their own showers. “Muscle weighs more than fat.”

“Is that why your dick is so heavy?”

“... Dicks aren’t made of muscle.”

Lance pouted. “I’m trying to compliment your massive cock and you slay me like this? Why?”

Keith rolled his eyes. “My dick isn’t that big and you know it.”

“... Fine. You have one of the most massive dicks I’ve had the pleasure to pound my asshole that isn’t made of silicone. Better?”

“Slightly.” Said Keith in an amused tone. “So, what else did you bring besides that lace and those stockings?”

“A few butt plugs and Red.”

“Red?”

“Yeah, that big red dildo you bought for me.”

Keith’s face instantly became red. “... Oh. Right… D-didn’t think you would actually use that. Thought it was more of a joke thing...” 

Lance smirked. “Oh really now? You sent me that and you didn’t think I’d have fun with it?”

“... Sh-shut up…” Muttered Keith as he walked to the kitchen. “I’m going to make some dough…”

“Why?”

“I’m making pizza.” He muttered.

“Oooh! Pizza! I can help!” Lance attempted to push Kosmo off himself, but the big dog wasn’t moving. He stayed firmly planted on Lance’s chest and happily wagged his tail. “... Why must you vex me so?” Kosmo licked his face and rested his chin against his chest. “Keith? Little help?”

“Just play with Kosmo while I make the dough. We’ll go for a walk while it rises.” Called Keith from the kitchen.

“A walk? Does this mean we’re going to go to your favourite wanking spot?”

“Only if you’re nice to Kosmo!” Called Keith in a slightly high pitched tone. Clearly embarrassed. It was cute.

Lance couldn’t help it. Everything about Keith was cute. Well, cute and sexy. He was just too freaking amazing. He just made Lance’s heart flutter. Yeah, despite Lance being a pervert, he was also a big romantic. He wanted to just hold Keith, kiss him, and maybe ride his dick until Keith begs him to stop. Not his fault. Lance was a power bottom when he felt like it.

He played with Kosmo for a few more minutes until Keith walked back out, drying his hand on a paper towel. “Okay… I um… I’m going to grab a few things before we go…”

“A wank pack or something?”

“Sh-shut up… You want to get fucked outside or what?”

Lance laughed and finally got away from Kosmo. “Okay, I’m going to change into something a little more comfortable first.”

“... How much stuff did you pack?”

“Hmm, never you mind. Just get your wank pack ready.”

“Stop calling it that!”

Lance chuckled and headed to the guest room and looked through his clothes. He would need comfortable shoes if they were going to go walking, and it was a little after midday, so there was only one outfit that Lance could possibly wear; low cut daisy dukes, and a black crop top.

“Hey Lance are you ready to- Jesus Christ…” Keith was standing in the doorway. He had a backpack slung over his shoulder and looked like he was going to faint from all that blood rushing to his head.

Lance just smirked and walked over to him. “Yeah, I’m ready to go. And I prefer to be called Lance, not Jesus Christ.” He purred.

Keith rolled his eyes and walked out to where Kosmo was chilling out in his dog bed. Keith grabbed a toy, put some treats in it, and rolled it towards Kosmo. The dog happily grabbed it and started to bite into it.

“He’ll be at it for a few hours.” Said Keith. “Come on. Close the door behind you.”

“You got it boss.” Lance happily followed Keith out the door and down a well walked bath through some desert scrub. 

There wasn’t any trail that he could see, or anything that he really knew as a trail. He followed Keith along the invisible trail and waited for Keith to say something, but he didn’t. Keith was probably a little nervous. Lance had asked him to see his favourite spot. It was special to him. Important to him. But there was something that was kind of nagging at him.

“So… Question.”

“Yeah?”

“Well, isn’t a big part of exhibitionism the thrill of being caught?” Asked Lance. “You’re kind of like… completely alone. No one around for miles…”

Keith shrugged. “True. I don’t really get off thinking someone will catch me. I don’t care. I just like being outside when I touch myself. Never really gotten extra excited about the thought of getting caught. I just wanted to jack off out in the open without someone seeing me because then I’d get put on some sex offenders list for indecent exposer.”

“Huh… Alright.” Lance could understand that.

Keith took him to an area shaded by some rocks and trees. It was nice. “Well… This is the spot. I found it when I was scouting out some locations for landscape shots to put on my main account. When the sun is overhead it looks gorgeous.”

“Whoa… I don’t disagree here.” Lance looked around. “It’s really pretty.”

“Yeah.” 

Lance looked back at Keith to see him spreading a blanket out on the ground. It looked like Keith really was prepared. “Huh.”

Keith looked back at him. “What? You want to get rocks and dirt in your hands and knees?” 

“... Fair enough.” He sat on the blanket next to Keith and happily stretched out. They were in the shade and he quite enjoyed the weather. 

“Here.” Keith passed Lance a bottle of water.

Lance chuckled and took it. “You thought of everything, didn’t you?”

“It’s warm out here.” Said Keith. “Don’t get dehydrated.”

Lance shrugged and drank a mouthful. “So, what do you do first? How do you get horny enough to whip it out?”

Keith rolled his eyes. “You’re a horny idiot. You know that right?”

“Yep, and you fucked this horny idiot.” Said Lance. He snapped his fingers. “Hey, eyes up here buddy. Look at my face, not my dick.”

“I was looking at your legs.”

“Ah yes. These daisy dukes of mine do make my legs go on for days and days.”

“Yep.” Keith reached over and ran his hand over Lance’s leg. Lance grinned and rolled over onto his stomach. Much to his delight Keith kept touching his leg, lightly squeezing and touching his thighs. Eventually his hand would wander up and squeeze Lance’s nice, plump ass.

Lance hummed happily and popped his hips up a little. “You really like my butt don’t you?”

“What can I say? It’s one of your best assets.”

“Was that a pun?”

“Perhaps.”

Lance laughed a little. “Whatever… Hey Keith? Are you clean? Like STI wise?”

“Yeah? Why?”

“Because I’m clean too and well… If we’re both clean then I don’t mind not using condoms…” As Lance said that, he felt Keith’s grip on his ass tighten. “I take it you wanna make me all messy?”

“Yes… But are you sure?”

Lance shrugged. “It’s fine. Like, no one’s around anyway so even if some of it runs down my legs when we walk back it’s not like anyone is going to see it.”

“True…” Keith reached up and pulled Lance’s shorts down. 

Lance grinned and wiggled his hips. He moaned softly when he felt Keith put both his hands on each cheek and happily started to squeeze. It was kind of relaxing to feel Keith grabbing and squeezing his ass as much as he wanted. He hadn’t bothered to put any underwear on. He knew that Keith was going to play with him some more. He gasped when he felt the flat of Keith’s tongue gliding across his, not so tight, little starburst.

He groaned when he felt Keith’s tongue continue to lick, poke, and prod at his hole. He felt Keith’s tongue slip inside him and heard him groan. Lance moaned and pushed back. Kaith was really good with his tongue.

“F-fuck…” Moaned Lance. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against his forearm.

***

Keith moaned and quickly ran his tongue around the rim of Lance’s hole. He loved how much Lance quaked and shuddered under him. He was beautiful. He was gorgeous. Keith was already aching in their pants. 

He reached over to his bag and grabbed a bottle of lube. He squirted a generous amount of lube onto his fingers and pushed two of them against Lance’s hole and it sucked them in. Now that didn’t surprise Keith a lot, they did have sex less than an hour ago. What did surprise him, however, was how tight Lance was. It felt like Lance’s hot walls were trying to crush his fingers in a vice-like grip.

Keith bit his bottom lip and started to pump his fingers. He carefully rubbed his fingers against his soft and silky walls as Lance quickly loosened up. Lance moaned under him as Keith traced his thumb over the lubed rim.

He slipped his hand under Lance and gently coaxed him up onto his knees. He gently started to stroke him. Lance moaned louder and Keith couldn’t help but smirk. “Oh fuck!” Cried Lance. “Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Oh fuck!”

Keith smirked as he curled his fingers and pushed in a third finger. “What? Did I happen to hit your sweet spot babe? Does it feel good?”

“Hmm, fuck you…” He moaned. “Y-you know it feels good!” Lance is squirming against the blanket now.

Keith bit his bottom lip and reluctantly pulled his fingers out. Lance whined a little and spread his legs more for him. Keith pushed his pants down and ran his lube covered hand over his excited member. He shuddered a little at the cold air hitting his dick but that just made him more excited.

He slipped the head into Lance’s tight heat. The two of them moaned. Keith because Lance was so tight, and Lance because Keith’s piercing was rubbing along his sides. He snapped his hips forward, bottoming out and almost knocking the wind out of Lance.

“Holy shit!” He moaned. “Fuck, Keith! Fuck!”

Keith grinned and started to slowly rock into Lance’s welcoming heat. Going bareback with Lance was amazing. Hell, sex with Lance in general was amazing. The fact that they were having sex with him outside too just made it even better. He held Lance’s hips tightly and started to thrust faster.

Wonderful moans started to spill out of Lance’s mouth with every thrust. It sounded like heaven to Keith’s ears. Way better than hearing Lance in his livestreams. It was a little more high pitched due to the voice changer he used to mask his voice. Hell, Lance sounded way more into it now then when he did when he was performing for the camera. He could feel his heart swell at that thought. 

Keith leaned over Lance’s body, his chest pressed firmly against Lance’s back, pinning him in place against the blanket. Lance moaned and grabbed hold of the blanket. “Oh fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” He let out a small yelp and came on the blanket.

If Lance wasn’t tight before he sure as hell was now. Keith thrusted into him a few more times before he came. He buried himself as deep inside Lance as he can and emptied himself. Both were panting heavily as they came down from their high.

Keith kissed Lance’s neck as he slowly pulled out. He watched as a thick, white drop eagerly rolled out of Lance’s pretty, used hole. He collected it on his thumb and pushed it back in. Lance whimpered a little, but Keith ignored it as he reached into his bag to retrieve the butt plug he had left in his room earlier that day. He pushed it in and Lance let out a small, satisfied sound.

“Hmm, was that as good for you as it was for me?’ He purred.

“Yeah, really fucking good.” Said Keith. He pulled Lance into a passionate kiss. He hadn’t shared his kink with anyone before, so this was a very big deal for him. He was glad that the person he got to share it with was Lance.

Lance pulled back a little and grinned at him. “Hmm, that’s good.” He ran his fingers through Keith’s hair and smiled at him. Fuck, his smile post sex was beautiful. He was beautiful. He was perfect. Everything about Lance was perfect. “Hey Keith? I got another question for you.”

“Hmm? What is it?’

“What kind of pizza are you making for dinner?”

“You good with hawiian pizza?”

“... Pineapple on pizza?”

“Yeah?”

“Mama warned me that the Devil would be handsome.”

Keith rolled his eyes and flicked his nose. “Really? Oh really now?”

“Yeah, but your mouth and dick are amazing, so I guess you can have my soul Mr Devil.”

He rolled his eyes again and ruffled Lance’s hair. “You’re an idiot. I love you.”

“I love you too.”


	11. Aftercare

It was seven at night when OceanQueen5 sent out his latest notification to his followers. Lately he had been uploading a lot more frequently. It was nice for everyone involved. Especially those that thought Ocean was down right sexy.

**OceanQueen5**   
_Gonna start livestreaming soon! New location! New toys! New person!_

When Ocean started his livestream he was happily sitting in a different room. His pretty blue wig was slightly curled and his eyeshadow was on point like always. Ocean still had his mask on his face. He happily waved at the camera as he adjusted the silk robe on his shoulders.

“Hey everyone.” He said. “So a few things to talk about before I get started. Firstly, I’m going to be streaming more. I finally got my shit together so now I’ve got a proper schedule going and everything. Secondly, you might notice I’m in a different location! I’m currently streaming from my boyfriend’s house.” That got several people asking questions.

**JajaBonks**   
_Boyfriend?_

**Nixnoxnux**   
_When did you get a boyfriend?_

**WumbleBumble**   
_Does he treat you well?_

**Aweome_Username**   
_Boyfriend?_

**NotAPornbot**   
_Is he a Sugar daddy?_

Ocean giggled and shook their head. “No, no, no. They aren’t my sugar daddy or anything like that. They know I do cam shows. In fact they also do this kind of stuff. You might have seen them or know some of their work.” He looked somewhere off camera. “Hey babe? Can you come here for a second?”

A few seconds later a pair of legs clad in black skinny jeans came into view. “Yeah babe? You started streaming right?”

“Yep. Just wanted to show everyone that you’re real and have cute legs.” Ocean happily wrapped one arm around his lover’s thigh to keep him there. He winked at the camera. “Doesn’t he have cute thighs? Hit butt’s really nice too. Even when it’s all covered in these dumb jeans.”

“I thought you liked my dumb jeans?”

“I do, but you look sexier when you’re not wearing them. Now you’re stuck here with me.” 

“Fine. But I’m drinking my tea while you stream.”

“That’s fair enough.” Ocean looked back at the camera and grinned. “So guys, do you want to know anything else?”

**Nixnoxnux**   
_What’s his name?_

“My boyfriend’s name?” He looked up. “Hey babe? Can I plug your stuff?”

“Sure. Free advertising is free advertising.”

“He’s RedDesert.”

**WumbleBumble**   
_What’s Red drinking?_

“Red? What tea are you drinking?” Asked Ocean.

Red hummed a little and audibly sipped his tea. “Apple cinnamon tea.”

“Yummy. Can I have some?”

“After the stream.”

**WumbleBumble**   
_Give him tea!_

**Nixnoxnux**   
_Give him tea!_

**JajaBonks**   
_Give him tea!_

**Panty_Raider**   
_Give him tea!_

**NotAPornbot**   
_Give him tea!_

**TotallyAPornBot**   
_Give him tea!_

“Everyone wants you to give me tea.” Cooed Ocean as he happily poked at Red’s pants.

“Well if you want tea you can get it yourself.”

Ocean rolled his eyes. “You’re mean. Red is so mean to me. Anyway, Red has been nice enough to take some photos of me and some videos. When he’s done editing the photos I’ll release them. Should be done sometime this week. Right babe?”

“Hmm, should have the first half done by Wednesday evening.”

“Nice.” He hummed happily and ran his hands along Red’s pants. He seemed a little distracted by said pants for a few moments before they seemed to remember that they were still streaming. “A-anyway. Back to the stream!” He waved back at the camera. “Sorry guys. I’m not ignoring you I swear! Red’s just been so good to me lately. So you guys wanna see my new favourite toy?”

**Panty_Raider**   
_Yes please!_

**TotallyAPornBot**   
_Is it a new butt plug?_

**SinfulFox**   
_Hope it’s some knotted toy <3 <3 <3_

Ocean giggled a little at the comments and unzipped Red’s pants. Red just sighed reluctantly and let Ocean pull his cock out. He wasn’t hard yet, but he certainly wasn’t completely flaccid. With a little lube and a few strokes Red’s cock was fully erect.

**Nicnoxnux**   
_Is that a piercing?_

“Yep. Red has a dick piercing.” Said Ocean. “I love it. Still love all the toys but if I had to choose between them and Red’s dick, then I’m gonna choose Red’s dick every time.”

“Love how you’re talking about me like I’m not even here.” Said Red.

“Oh hush love. You’re drinking tea. Do you really want to be more involved right now?”

Red reached down so that everyone could see his hand clad in leather fingerless gloves. He tilted Ocean’s chin up so he was looking at him off screen. “If you let go of my leg I’ll go and grab that face mask you bought for me and fuck you stupid. Then I might fuck you with my own dick. If I feel like it. Might even cum in you too.”

That got the attention of most people and tips started to roll in. Everyone seemed to be really excited to see Red fuck Ocean’s ass after loosening it up with some of his toys. Some were tipping and said they would tip more if they could see Red creampie Ocean’s ass.

Well, neither of them could say no to that. Ocean’s fans were very, very generous and Ocean was more than happy to give them what they wanted. Ocean let Red go to grab his face mask and a few toys. Tonight was going to be fun.

***

Keith groaned as he thrusted into Lance’s ass. He slowly pulled out and spread Lance’s cheeks for the camera so his followers could see his cum running out of Lance’s stretched hole. Lance was completely spent. His limbs were all jelly and he looked completely out of it. Well, Keith refused to move him up to a bigger toy until he came at least once. So Keith made Lance cum at least four times before he fucked him. Lance was completely blissed out.

He chuckled a little as he watched the tips rolling in. Everyone seemed to love how hard Keith went on him. But now Lance needed to rest. “Thanks for tuning into OceanQueen5’s stream.” He said. “He’ll be back next week. I might join in too depending on work. Later.” 

He turned off the stream, powered down the computer, and started on Lance’s aftercare. He took off Lance’s wig and facemask. After that Keith went to run him a bath. The two of them had worked out a system to be supportive boyfriends despite the mildly annoying 2 hour travel distance. Lance, being better at video editing than Keith, would edit some of his videos and in return Keith would edit, and sometimes take photos of Lance. They were happy about it. It worked.

Everyone was a little surprised by their relationship, but everyone assumed that they met and felt something for each other when Keith came up to meet up with Shiro. Both Lance and Keith felt that it was better that way than confessing that they are both dumb, horny bastards.

He helped Lance into the bath and let him soak for a few minutes before he patted his head. “Hey love? Can you take your contacts out for me?”

“Hmm, yeah sure. Pass me the container things.”

Keith chuckled a little and grabbed it for him and let Lance take his contacts out. He passed the container back to him. When Keith put them back on the edge of the sink and sat next to him. “Do you need anything Lance? Some bath salts? A bath bomb?”

“Hmm, the vanilla bath bomb and a cup of the apple cinnamon tea please?”

“Sure.” He kissed Lance’s cheek and opened the cabinet under the sink. “Um… Which one’s the vanilla one?”

“The one that looks like a white flower.”

“Got it.” Keith tossed it to Lance and went off to make Lance a cup of tea.

As he walked into the lounge room to where Kosmo was happily lounging around in his dog bed. He looked up at Keith and wagged his tail. He quickly trotted over to him and sniffed him a lot.

Keith rolled his eyes a little at his curious pup and gestured to the bathroom. “Go find Lance. Go get him boy. Go get Lance.”

The pup tilted his head for a moment before he jumped a little and happily ran off to the bathroom. A few seconds later Keith heard Lance’s delighted squeal when he obviously spotted Kosmo. It made Keith grin. He turned the kettle on and walked back to the bedroom to grab the toys used that night to stick in the dishwasher to clean. Nothing they used had any electronics in it or would get wrecked with water, so it was all good.

By the time he loaded the dishwasher the kettle had boiled and Keith made Lance his drink. He walked back to the bathroom to see Kosmo happily wagging his tail while Lance was patting him. He looked up at Keith and grinned. 

“Hey. Is that my tea?”

“Yep.” Keith handed the tea over to Lance and sat on the toilet. Kosmo happily took up residency on the bathmat. He chuckled a little at them and watched Lance happily sip his tea. “Did you have fun tonight?”

“Yeah. You really made me work for those tips tonight.”

Keith shrugged. “What can I say? I got a little carried away when people started to egg me on. You didn’t seem to be complaining much when I was pumping that ribbed dildo into you.”

Lance groaned. “Hmm, it felt amazing, but holy shit. I don’t think I’ll ever need to ask for a fuck machine if you can hold me down and pump that into me. Do you have any setting other than fast?”

“I didn’t thrust it into you that fast.”

“Lies.” Grumbled Lance. “You went from fast to ludicrous speed!”

Keith rolled his eyes and took out his phone. “You did very well… Shit, you almost got nine thousand in tips.”

“Fuck yeah!” Lance happily sipped his tea. “Okay, it’s decided. I’m quitting my shitty fast food job and I’m going to do this full time… Well, I still got classes and stuff...”

Keith chuckled and grinned. “Word of advice, if you do this full time save most of your money while figuring out what job you want to do instead. A bit of a fall back for when you’re done doing this or your views start to drop off and don’t come back.”

“Hmm, true… I’m studying astrology right now.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah… The stars are really clear out here since you’re living so far out of the city.”

“NASA does make good money if you can make it in there.”

Lance grinned. “Yeah… What’s your fallback plan?”

Keith shrugged. “Shiro might look like a dumbass, but he’s actually a genius when it comes to stocks. I have shares in Apple, Google, Tesla, and Coca cola.”

Lance almost dropped his tea. “... No.”

“It’s small shares. Nothing crazy. Enough to live comfortably. I’m thinking about doing photography for a job or something. Maybe proms and weddings? I don’t know.”

“... So that’s how you were able to send me all that cash.” Muttered Lance.

Keith shrugged. “Yeah. Are you upset?”

Lance shook his head. “No, just really shocked. That’s all… So you really don’t have to work?”

“Not really… Anyway, I think you did really good tonight.”

“Aw, thanks.” Lance finished his tea and placed it next to the tub. Kosmo sniffed it a few times before he yawned and decided that since both his humans were fine, he was going to go and take a nap. “Did you clean up the stuff?”

“Yeah, everything’s been cleaned up.” Said Keith. “Want to come out now?”

“Yes please.” He took the plug out of the bath and held his arms up for Keith to help him. Keith smiled and happily helped him out. He spun him around a little and grinned. Lance giggled and happily kissed Keith. “I love you Red.”

“Love you too Ocean.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much from reading this from beginning to end. If you just added this to a collection because you already read it from Strawberry and Blueberry Jam, thank you! If this is your first time reading it, I hope you all enjoyed it :D


End file.
